A New Beginning
by unamedhpauthor
Summary: Jane knew something was wrong the moment a midwife was ushered into her chambers one morning and was informed by Doctor Linacre that the King had sent her to check upon the health of the Queen, her health. ANNE/HENRY. COMPLETE!
1. Henry

**Chapter 1:**

"Barren?" He asked, "What do you mean she's barren? How can she be barren?! She still bleeds!"

Sighing, the Doctor explained once more, "It seems that while Her Majesty Queen still bleeds, there seems to be a complication within her that prevents her to conceive a child or should she become with child, she may not be able to carry it to term in order for a safe delivery and a healthy child to be born." the doctor pauses as he watches the expression of the King before speaking once more, "It is an extremely rare condition, one I have seen only a handful of times in the span of my career as a Physician, but it can happen, your majesty."

Everyone in the room dared not to speak, choosing instead to watch and brace themselves for the King's reaction.

They watched as the King stood from his place in his desk, palms pressed against the top of the desk as if to support the King's weight on them, they watched as the King's silent breathing started to become sighs and then they watched as his facial expression changed from confusion to denial to realization of what he had just been told and then anger as he lifted his left palm and then dropped it back on the desk in a fist, creating a rather visible dent on the once immaculate dark cherry wooden desk.

"You told me she was fit enough to bear a child!" the King said as he turned to Doctor Linacre and the Seymour men, John Seymour, the head of the family and Edward and Thomas Seymour, the King's brother in laws. "Why did you lie?!" The King asked, they watched as the King's face got redder and redder as the silence grew between them. "Answer me!" he shouted.

"Your majesty, there has never been a history of barren women in our family. Our Physician clearly informed us that Jane along with our sisters were capable of conceiving and bearing children." Edward Seymour began to speak, his father, though a good and kind man had never had the strength to be a courtier, he had always been content to be a knight, and to live life in the country, very much like Jane. Edward though, had lived to become a courtier, he wanted to have a higher position in court, to have power, power his family would have had had his father desired to get it for himself. "There must be some mistake, surely Jane is capable of becoming with child." he said.

Appalled at the slight against his profession and his opinion as one of the best doctors in England, a renowned Physician of the Royal Family, Dr. Linacre spoke once more, "I beg your pardon, your grace. But it seems to me that you are suggesting that I had erred in my observation of the Queen's health! I have taken care and observed and diagnosed several of the most esteemed and noble families in London since the beginning of my career, and I have been the Physician of many Queens and Princesses over the years. I believe I know what I am saying when I say that the Queen Jane is indeed barren. I may not like to be the bearer of this news to his majesty and your graces but it is my duty as a Physician to inform you of my findings regardless of its outcome."

"That is enough. Doctor Linacre, thank you for your expertise and your opinion and you three, get out of my sight." The King said as he sat down once more, "Now!" he shouted as all the men, including Doctor Linacre, exited the King's study.

As Henry was finally left alone, he thought of everything that had happened over the year.

 _Flashback:_

 _Henry held Jane tightly as she snuggled closer to him, they were finally married. Finally, he had a wife who was pure and virtuous. His Jane. He finally had a lawful wife in the eyes of God._

 _They had just consummated their marriage and were now talking about several topics that they could come up with._

" _I hope you are happy Jane, did you like the feast held in honor of our wedding?" King Henry asked his wife._

" _It pleases me your majesty. I hope you were pleased too." Jane said. Henry smiled, his wife is quite selfless and thoughtful. Nothing like his two fals wives, Henry thought but he decided to brush those thoughts aside, he would not allow his past to ruin this perfect moment with his Jane. "It pleased me very much, my love." he said._

 _That night, King Henry had made love to Queen Jane several times, and even though it lacked the passion and fire he loved during his lovemaking, he felt content because surely, he had gotten Jane to conceive that night._

 _Months pass and the King and Jane had still yet to conceive. They had made love every night for the past months and while the King was getting rather bored of Jane's complacent nature and lack of passion, he knew that he needed to bed her often, he needed her to conceive._

 _King Henry began to pray and pray, for God to finally bless them with a child, it was almost a year since he and Jane married and there was still no sign of pregnancy from Jane._

 _He couldn't understand why God has given him such a hard time with giving him a male heir, had he not gotten rid of his two false wives and married a pure and virtuous one? He had even gone and spared his two false wives their lives! Allowing them to live in peace in the countryside and to never return to court! Why was God being so cruel to him? At least with Katherine, she had been able to become with child within a few months of their marriage even though it ended in several miscarriages before they were finally given Mary and Anne had gotten pregnant quickly as soon as they had consummated their marriage, even though she did not give him his promised heir, she did give him a healthy daughter, much healthier than when Mary when she was a child._

 _As Henry made his way back to his study, he had encountered Dr. Linacre making his way out of a room._

" _Doctor Linacre, how are you this day?" He asked, Dr. Linacre had not noticed the King and so, when he heard him speak, he immediately bowed before replying, "I am well as can be, I had just returned from checking up on a patient, the poor Lady Smith has lost her child once again." the doctor said._

" _I see, well I am sure God will bless her with another one." The King said, a little bit of bitterness tainting his words, he thought that at least the Lady Smith has become with child, proving that she isn't incapable of giving birth to one. Jane however…._

" _Doctor Linacre, would you mind walking with me to my office? I would like to ask you something, an advise." The King asked._

" _Of course your majesty, I would be honored to walk with you." the doctor said, who was he to deny the request of his King, after all._

 _As the two men walked toward the King's office, they were greeted by the courtiers and guards they came across until finally, they reached the King's office. As he asked Dr. Linacre to sit down, the King did so too then he requested his servants and guards to leave them be._

" _Doctor Linacre, I am quite concerned about the Queen." the King began. "It has been months since we married and I have bedded her several times over the months already and she has yet to be with child." The King said as he paused then started once more, "Is this normal? Surely she should have gotten pregnant by now. I had already expected my Prince of Wales to be born by now or that Jane would have begun her lying in."_

" _Your majesty, there are cases that it takes a while for a woman to conceive, it is not uncommon but it might be possible. If your majesty pleases, I can have a mid wife check her majesty's bleeding period to identify which time of the month it is best to lay with her in order to conceive." Doctor Linacre suggested, he had encountered women who had had difficulty with conceiving and knowing that the King was desperate for a son, he decided to have a midwife check the Queen before inspecting her himself._

" _Of course you may, Doctor Linacre. Have a midwife check the Queen and then get back to me as soon as you have results." The King said. "Thank you, Doctor Linacre, I trust you to do this discreetly." he added._

 _Recognizing this as his dismissal, doctor Linacre stood up and bowed to the king "Of course, your majesty." before he exited the King's office._

Henry felt like a fool. He had gotten rid of two women who were completely capable of bearing him sons and chose one that will never even be able to conceive!

When he exiled Katherine and bastardized Mary, he felt like he was finally going to live the life he deserved, he had just married Anne and she was with child, He knew he should have treated Mary better but she was just so stubborn! When Anne had given birth to a daughter, he felt like he had been slapped in the face, he left Katherine because she couldn't give him a son and now he married a woman who had given him another daughter. His only consolation was that the infant was born healthy and had grown to be quite healthy and strong, unlike Mary who he and Katherine had always feared to succumb to the many sickness she had always contracted as a child and even growing up.

When he had married Jane, he felt like he was finally on the right track, she had managed to reunite him with Mary and finally gotten him to allow Elizabeth to visit court for Christmas. She had spoken to him about allowing Mary to become engaged and when he saw her point that Mary is alone in the world and she knew that she should be married and with children by now, he agreed. Mary was now living in Bavaria, married to the Duke of Bavaria's nephew. He was saddened to hear that Mary had died giving birth to her first born, the labour was difficult and due to her weak health, the whole birth took its toll on her and she succumbed to childbed fever. She had given birth to a daughter, he heard and the Duke's nephew saw it fit to name the child Mary Katherine.

Now all he had was Elizabeth, the daughter he had with Anne. He had despised her so much he had thought to Bastardize Elizabeth once their marriage was finally over. Now he was quite glad he had not done such a thing. She was his only heir now.

The King knew he needed to leave Jane, he needed to leave her and marry again. "Fetch master Cranmer for me, now!" he ordered one his servants who immediately went to do his order.

* * *

When Master Cranmer arrived, he was immediately told to sit down. "What can I do for you, your majesty?" he asked.

"Jane is barren." King Henry said, "As a King I need to have a male heir. With Mary gone and Elizabeth still quite young and a girl, now more than ever, I need another heir. I cannot have one if Jane is barren therefore as much as it pains me, I must divorce her."

Understanding what the King meant, Master Cranmer spoke, "The inability to conceive a child is a just ground for an annulment, your majesty, it will be quite easy to prepare the papers that will declare your marriage to the Queen."

"Good,Very good. Jane is a kind woman, It trust she will obey me and agree to this without fuss." King Henry said, remembering that both his previous wives had fought for their position, one he exiled and left to poverty until her death while the other one, fought but in the end, gave in to protect her daughter and herself.

The King and Master Cranmer then began to draft the agreement of the annulment, the King had agreed to provide a generous pension for Jane and allowed her to keep everything he had given her, save for the crown jewels he had also agreed to let her family keep what lands and titles he has given them on the condition that they will agree to the contract and for Jane to choose a palace from the ones he had given her and to move there immediately and to return only if he allows her to.

Ones the draft had been written, Master Cranmer left to finalize the draft and present to the King a final one where he and the Queen will sign to effectively end their marriage.

* * *

AN: I am so lame, I had to start another Anne/Henry fic! This is probably going to be longer than my first one, CHOICE, but maybe not more than 10-15 chapters. I just couldn't get barren Jane out of my head and what would have happened if she were. Anyway, hope you like this! Thank you to Amaranthe Athenais for inspiring me to create a Barren Jane story! I haven't finished my other unpublished Anne/Henry story because I am still a bit ashamed of it (lol, european history confuses me and so I think that story of mine will really be historically inaccurate which makes me scared to post it here cause people might just criticise it badly) but I felt like I needed to post this. I don't know when I'll post the next chapters as I have only done three chapters so far and I am starting law school (wohoo!) on monday so I will be very busy and probably cry a lot!

But anyway, I hope you like this chapter so far and please leave a review if you want to rad more about it? :)


	2. Jane

**Chapter 2:**

Jane knew something was wrong the moment a midwife was ushered into her chambers one morning and was informed by Doctor Linacre that the King had sent her to check upon the health of the Queen, her health.

Knowing that she had to obey, and so, she allowed the midwife to check her, she knew that she was healthy, although she worried that she had yet to conceive. The King had been kind to her, far kinder than he was to his ex wives but she knew he was getting impatient, lately during their lovemaking, he had become rougher, almost as if desperate to spill his seeds inside her so deep that she would have no choice but to conceive. She was surprised and scared the first time it happened, but he held her tightly afterward and she was not completely hurt therefore she let him do as he pleased. She was his wife after all and thus her body belonged to him.

However her fears began to take hold of her when the midwife had finished her inspection of her and immediately ushered Doctor Linacre out of the room, soon Doctor Linacre and the midwife returned but it was Doctor Linacre who had spoken.

"Your majesty, if you may, I would like to continue your inspection," Doctor Linacre said. Too afraid to speak, Jane nodded her head and allowed Doctor Linacre to inspect her.

Once Doctor Linacre was done, her ladies in waiting immediately went to her to assist her getting dressing and sat her down.

"What is it, Doctor Linacre? Am I sick?" Jane asked, the Doctor and the Midwife's silence terrified her, it was as if they were hesitating to say what they found.

"Your majesty, it seems that while you are still in your childbearing years as proven that you are to bleed every month, it seems that you are not able to conceive nor carry a child to term." Doctor Linacre explained, he knew the midwife preferred it that way, even though Midwives are experts in the field of child bearing, most people both men and some women do not consider them as doctors so medical opinions of their findings are better told to doctors who will then inform the patients.

"That's impossible! I.. I can't be barren! I've just haven't been able to conceive just yet." Jane said. She could not be barren, if she was then she knew that the King would set her aside, she did not care much for her title as Queen but she loved her husband and would die if he does set her aside. Her brother Edward would also shout at her and blame her for something she knew she had no control over.

"I'm afraid you are indeed barren, my Queen." Doctor Linacre spoke, he knew it was normal for women to be in hysterics and in denial whenever such news are given to them, but he truly felt sorry for the Queen. Everything that occurred that had allowed her to be Queen after all was on the premise of her bearing the King a son.

"Everyone leave." Jane said as tears began falling from her eyes. "Thank you for your opinion Doctor Linacre, but you are dismissed. All of you are! Out of my room, now!" Jane said. Everyone was too stunned at Jane's exhibition, never had they heard the new Meek Queen Jane raise her voice, she had always been gentle and kind and so it was quite a far cry from her current action. Soon though, everyone obeyed and left the Queen alone.

Once left alone, Jane immediately curled up in her bed and cried, she cried for the pain she felt, she would not be able to have a child, any man's child for the rest of her life, she thought of everything she had gone through to become Queen and she had firmly believed that she had done everything right. She had gotten rid of the false Queen Anne and had returned Mary to her father's favour even though she was never put back in the line of succession, she had persuaded her husband to allow Mary to marry even though she had died giving birth, at least she'd had a life she had wanted, even for a little while.

How could God be so cruel as to give the whore a healthy daughter with the King and deprive her of any children at all? Had she not done as her brother asked? had she been wrong in believing them? She was Queen now but what good is that when she cannot provide an heir for her husband? She was sure Henry would set her aside now. No matter what happens, she knew Henry needed an heir and she just hoped that he would remain kind to her and allow her to leave without disgracing herself further.

Jane knew her brother Edward would be furious, he had wanted more power and more titles but now, she was not sure what would happen. She knew they were bound to come in, it wasn't long before the rest of court and the King finds out of what had happened to her. She feared for her life, she did not want to lose Henry's love for she loved him so deeply.

Jane continued to cry and soon, exhaustion came and she fell asleep.

* * *

When Jane woke up, she found her brothers and her father had just entered the room. She knew why they were there, they had heard of her barrenness. She knew they would berate him, well, maybe not her father, her father was a kind man, most people said she took after him but Edward, Edward could be cruel at times and Thomas, well he often followed Edward around, sometimes though, he would try to stand up for her or at least try to make Edward see reason.

"How could you?" Edward spoke accusingly. "How could you not tell us you were barren!"

At hearing the word 'barren', Jane's eyes began to well up once more, "I didn't know. Our Physician and midwife never told me any of this. I swear I didn't know." Jane said as she cried once more.

"Well, thanks to your incapability to bear the king a son, we're about to lose everything! All our hard work, to get rid of the whore, to replace her with you as Queen, is all gone! She's won! All because of you! Her daughter will surely rule England and you are to be set aside!" Edward spoke.

At this, Jane stared at him, tears still falling from her face, she had taken all her brother's nasty words, blaming her for everything and then sweet talking her when he needed something from her. That was how she got here in the first place, did she not? Did she not want to enter a nunnery before all this had happened? Did her she not just get her father to agree to sending her to God's house to become a nun before the King laid his eyes upon her?

Suddenly filled with anger toward her brother, Jane stood up to her full height and faced him, "Do not blame me for all this, Edward, for if you had not forced me to play your game, I would not be in this position! You knew I wanted to serve God and you used that to fuel your greed! You wanted power and you used me to get it! Well now I am Queen and I command you to get out of my sight! You ruined my life! I am to lose my husband and I am deprived of becoming a mother all because of you! You put yourself before your family and as Queen and your sister, I am telling you, you are no longer allowed to call yourself a Seymour.

Shocked, all Edward could do was stare at his sister, "You can't do that, you won't be Queen for much longer. I heard the King talk to Master Cranmer about divorcing you and you are not in charge of our family, father is and then I will be."

"You may be right, the King will replace me but as I am still the Queen, I have the highest position in our family, I have the power and until I am no longer Queen, you are no Seymour. You will not be able to enjoy your titles, titles you were only able to get when I became Queen effective immediately." She spoke, Jane had never been as graceful and as strong willed as Katherine or Anne, but there were times that she exuded such a trait that made her look like she deserved to be Queen, this was one of those moments, 'You may leave now, sir Edward."

Too stunned to speak, Edward made to leave the room, slamming the door shut loudly.

"Jane. You can't be serious, are you really cutting Edward off our family?" Thomas asked. He loved his brother but he had to admit, if it were not for Edward's greed, then England would not have faced further scandal and now Jane was to be replaced and hurt. Things were now too complicated and dangerous for them. If they had not placed Jane in the view of the King then maybe they would have been able to further themselves through their own skills rather than selling out their sister.

"Yes. He has done us too much harm. I just pray that the king will be merciful in his actions toward me and our family." Jane said. She knew they knew that she would willingly sign the divorce her husband would surely ask of her, she could not give him what he needed and so she had to set him free.

* * *

That night, as expected, the King had dined with her privately in her chambers. She knew what would happen that night, she knew that her marriage to her beloved was at an end.

Throughout their supper, the two remained quiet, no one dared to make small talk as they were both too distracted with their own thoughts.

Once supper was over, the King spoke, "Jane, I have heard some disturbing news and I would like to discuss this with you." King Henry knew Jane was a gentlewoman, she wasn't built to be as unbending as Katherine or as strong willed as Anne. Jane was too soft, too simple minded to be malicious. He had taken the rest of the day off away from the court and his people as he decided on what course to take with his marriage to Jane along with Master Cranmer.

Jane sighed, she had done such a good job at keeping her fears and tears at bay while she dined with her soon to be ex-husband. She knew it was inevitable, she knew that he would speak to her about this as soon as possible. She had to be brave, she needed to be brave this time. She had no big brother to take care of her now. She made sure of that.

"I know, your majesty why you speak of this. I know I can no longer bear you what you desire most and I also know what you wish to talk about." Jane said, she wasn't educated like the King's two previous wives but she wasn't as naive as people made her to be, she was actually quite observant. Taking the King's hand from across the table, she spoke, "I know you need a male heir and I would have loved nothing more than to give you one." as she said this, she could no longer fight her tears, "I understand what must happen and I will let you go willingly."

Henry was touched by Jane, he would have loved nothing more than to keep her as his wife, she was as kind as she is understanding but as it were, he had a responsibility to England, he needed an heir and she could not give him one. His heart swelled with gratitude for her, for understanding everything.

"Sweetheart, thank you." Henry said as he knelt in front of Jane and kissed her hand, "I promise to make sure you are not to be forgotten, I will ensure that you will live comfortable and still respected after all this." he said. He had already given Cranmer instructions on what he would give Jane once their marriage was dissolved so it was easy for him to give her this promise.

"As your majesty wish." Jane said as she used her other hand to lift Henry's chin up, "Just promise me one more thing" she said, when he asked what it was, she answered, "make sure I will never have to see Edward again. He has become too greedy and power hungry, I do not wish for him to ruin my family with his quest for more power. Do not hurt him, just please promise me you will keep him away from me."

Henry was shocked, he knew Jane loved her brothers but he never thought that Jane could hate her own brother as much as she had just spoken, but even then it seems she cares for him too, cares that he won't ruin himself like Cromwell did.

"I promise." Henry said.

"Thank you, Henry." Jane said as she stood up, it had gotten quite late and the King had noticed it too, "I shall leave you to rest, Jane." The king said, Jane nodded and followed Henry to her door, when they reached it, Henry kissed Jane on the lips before bidding her a goodnight and leaving for his own chamber.

* * *

When the King had gone, Jane's tears fell as if a dam inside her had broken.

"Sister, why did you agree so quickly?" said Joanne, her head lady in waiting.

"Because there was no point sister. I cannot give him what he wants." Jane said.

"But surely the doctor must be mistaken, there has never been a barren woman in our family!" Joanne said.

"It does not matter, Joanne, The king doesn't love me" Jane said as she turned around to face her sister and wiped the tears from her face, "I don't think he ever did."

"What makes you say that?" Joanne asked, she didn't understand her sister, the king married her and divorced his whore of a second wife for her and she thinks he doesn't love her?

"Because, not once during our conversation did he say he loved me, he didn't even mention how sorry he was that I could not give him a child. He was just too thankful that he'll get out of another marriage and this time he won't even have to fight too much to get his way." Jane explained, like her, her sister had been raised to be simple minded.

"I do not believe that sister! Surely the king knows how he feels about you. He loves you, he just has a responsibility to the country and the people." Joanne tried to convince her sister.

Jane stared out at her window, tears once again flowing from her eyes, "Yes he does feel something for me, but it isn't love. He just doesn't know that yet."

* * *

AN: Well how is that? This isn't a Henry/Jane fic, its still a Henry/Anne fic. I just wanted a fresh out look on Jane, I always read her as a manipulative and stupid girl in most of the fan fics I've read and I thought that I might try to show the Jane that Henry really saw. Its just that she's more perceptive and observant of her surroundings than what most think, she's like a Luna for me, people think Luna is a bit nuts but she's really clever and perceptive. My version of Jane is something like that, she is soft and gentle and kind but underneath all that, she isn't as naive as people and her family thought her to be in this fic. :)

How are you finding this fic so far? :)

Thank you to those who reviewed this story earlier! I hope you continue to like this story! :) I love reading your reviews as it helps motivate me to continue writing. I don't really have a background on writing at all so it really motivates me to continue writing when I know someone out there appreciates my stories! :)

Also, I forgot to add this on the first chapter: I do not own the tudors series!


	3. Anne

**Chapter 3:**

Anne Boleyn had never thought that life away from court would suit her so much. Over a year ago she had been Queen of England but now she was just the Duchess of Pembroke and the Mother of the Princess.

Anne would have fought tooth and nail for her title and her marriage but it had been hard, harder when your husband was King and he had wanted to get rid of you no matter the cost, even almost allowing his most trusted men to plot her death.

Anne was not stupid, she wasn't of royal blood, she didn't have supporters with the same magnitude as Katherine did, she couldn't fight her husband on this. So she decided to agree to their divorce provided that Elizabeth will remain his heir until he gets the son he desires and she will be placed first in line before any other daughter he will have with his next wife, she also demanded that Elizabeth's new residence will be with her, leaving Hatfield for his new children. Lastly, Elizabeth will not be deprived of her rights as a Princess even when she resides with her.

Anne didn't know how she felt when Henry had agreed to all of her demands and even allowed her to use her title of Duchess of Pembroke, he had even allowed her to keep everything he had given her from the time they had met until their marriage ended -save for the crown jewels, of course- But he had given his own condition too, one that led her to living in the country: Anne was never to return to court and to London for as long as he was alive. She was never to communicate with him directly or indirectly and that should she need to discuss something regarding Elizabeth, she will do it with Master Cranmer.

None of his conditions mattered to Anne though, as long as her Elizabeth was with her, she would deal with everything else as it came.

* * *

When she arrived in Pembroke all those months ago, she was quite glad that she had thought to maintain the upkeep of her Pembroke Castle even if she had only been there once in her life. The castle was still in pristine condition and was thankfully fit for her daughter's new residence.

At first, she had found it difficult to adjust to a life where she was not treated as the highest lady in the land, what was she to do in the country? She had been raised in court; first in Netherlands and then in France before returning to England to serve as a lady in waiting to Katherine.

As the Mistress of the house, Anne had done all the necessary means to ensure that her home ran as smoothly as possible, she checked over the books and the accounts of her properties and decided that she could earn so much more if she utilised her properties so she had hired men that would help her in cultivating her lands by first planting fruits, vegetables and crops and then farming animals such as cows, pigs, chickens and turkeys.

Anne had hired a man named Oliver Fletcher, a middle aged man who Anne had come looking for a job on her doorstep. At first, when the man found out that Anne had lived there, he had been wary and had decided to leave but then Anne had persuaded him to speak and he did.

He told her that he was a common man, a farmer just like his father was at the local church however the King had recently ordered the church to be closed down and with it, he and his wife and two young children were left without a home and a job. He had come to the castle to see if the people who lived there needed any more helping hands as he was very good at farming and his wife could cook and clean while his children were old enough to become stable boys.

Anne had just finished meeting with her Accounts Keeper, Mr. Lawrence Gordon and had decided that she needed to cultivate her lands so she instructed Mr. Lawrence to prepare the necessary arrangements for Mr. Oliver and his family to be lodged in one of the servant's quarters and then to inform him of his duties as one of the groundskeeper and to assign appropriate work to his wife, the children were welcome to help in any way they can but she had not wanted them to be worked too hard.

As soon as these were settled, Anne found that Oliver indeed had a gift with farming and growing plants and so, once her own personal farm had been taken cared of, she had instructed him to pack his things and sent him to one of her property nearby that she had been wanting to cultivate, not knowing much on farming, she had asked him of his opinion and had agreed with her that the land seemed healthy enough to grow food and raise livestock.

As Anne agreed, she decided to put her plan to work. She had told Oliver that he could farm her land so long as he reports to her every month on the progress of everything he does. She would finance everything of course but he would make sure to hire the necessary people and buy the necessary materials and plants so long as he informs her of it beforehand. Once the harvest season comes, she would give him a portion of the harvest to do with as he pleased.

Grateful at such an opportunity, Oliver immediately thanked Anne and agreed to her conditions. He told her that she had found someone loyal to her for the rest of her life and that if she needed anything, anything at all, she should just say the word and he will do it.

Once their conversation had ended, Anne informed him to meet her tomorrow morning so that they can sign the contract regarding the agreement together. This seemed to somber Oliver and Anne questioned why, she found out that while Oliver had lived in the church, he could barely write and read properly as he was just from a poor family.

Aghast, Anne asked if his children had never had any schooling and he answered that they were the same as him, unable to read and write.

Anne then decided that he should still come meet her in the morning and to not worry about the contract as she will help him sign his name on it.

The next morning, true to Anne's words, she helped him sign his name and their agreement had taken effect. That same day, Oliver and his family left to move to the property he was to cultivate.

* * *

That week, Anne had begun feeling unwell. She had felt it coming and going for the last few weeks before her arrival in Pembroke but she had thought nothing of it as she was quite under a lot of stress at the time and had always felt sick. But now that she was a few weeks away from it all and in the calmness of Pembroke Castle, she began to fear that she might have caught something after all. Fearing for the health and safety of her daughter, she had ordered someone to fetch the best Physician around Pembroke and had her inspected for any illness.

When the physician arrived and Anne had just been finished with her check up, the last thing she had expected the doctor would tell her was that she was with child.

 _Flashback:_

" _I beg your pardon?" Anne asked, as she seemed to have lost her bearing for a moment._

" _You are not ill, my.. Lady" the doctor said, forgetting that she was no longer the Queen, "You are merely with child." he added. When he had been summoned urgently, he never thought that his patient would be the former Queen of England just as much as he never thought he would be the one to inform her of her pregnancy. He wondered if the child was the King's child or not but as his observation showed, it was most probably the King's, many of the people in Pembroke were not so easy to sway with rumors and they knew that one cannot easily cheat on the King carnally especially if it were the Queen who had always been guarded not only by her bodyguards but also by her ladies._

" _How is that possible? I have not been with anyone since….." Anne said trying to remember when the last time she was intimate with Henry as she had only ever given her body to him._

" _I am two months along in my pregnancy, Am I correct?" Anne asked as she did her math. It would have meant that she had conceived her child with Henry on the night in April that he had opened up the topic of divorce with her but somehow, despite all the arguments they had that night, they had still ended up in bed._

" _You are correct, my lady. You are due to give birth around December." the Doctor said._

 _Anne was conflicted, she knew without a doubt that this was Henry's child that she was carrying. Should she tell him? But how? A week ago, a messenger had come and delivered her the final divorce papers which she had signed and on that contract, she had vowed never to contact Henry directly or indirectly ever again._

 _Anne decided that she would not worry about Henry now. She had always worried about what he thought that she had lost her second child last January. Who is to say she will not lose this one again? No, it is better if she just carries her pregnancy in the calm privacy she had finally gotten used to in Pembroke._

 _Casting her worries about Henry aside, Anne focused on her fears for her unborn child, "Doctor, you know I have had troubles with my last pregnancy, Am I healthy enough to carry this pregnancy to term and to ensure my unborn child is healthy?" She couldn't bear it if she loses another child, the first time had nearly broken her heart and she was afraid she may not survive it if she had lost another child._

" _You are healthy enough, my lady. I will be having one of the best midwife in town to check upon you every month until it is time for the child to be born." The Doctor said, knowing as well what Anne had been thinking of._

" _Yes, that would be best. Thank you Doctor." Anne said as she stood to walk with the doctor out of her chamber, "Doctor, if you would be so kind as to not mention of my condition to anyone, I shall like this to be as calm and peaceful as possible and your utmost discretion and those that will be working with you is most appreciated" Anne said as she gave him another purse filled with gold and placed it on the Doctor's palm on top of the purse she had given him for his service._

" _My Lady, I can assure you, no one will hear of this until you say so, but you do not need to give me more money for it. I have always believed you to be the rightful Queen and so you will always have my support." The doctor said as he returned the second purse to Anne. He really didn't need more money and the opportunity to be the Physician of the Former but Rightful Queen of England and the King's unborn child is an honor he would very much like to keep and in his opinion, no amount of gold can measure up to that opportunity!_

 _Anne smiled, it was rare that she would meet people like this Doctor and Mr. Oliver who would do things because it pleased them and served her purpose, she was not used to men with no ulterior motives and this made her even more glad that she was no longer in court where men were filled with ambition and would use every opportunity to their advantage._

 _When Elizabeth had first arrived in Pembroke, Anne had been ecstatic to see her daughter and finally live with her. She was not yet showing signs of her pregnancy and so she was able to care and play with her daughter. Thankfully, her pregnancy this time seemed to be easier on her as she rarely had any morning sickness and she had no unusually cravings other than the food she ate must not be too rich as she had somehow preferred them to be less flavorful._

 _Before she had a chance to inform her daughter of her impending sisterhood, Anne had received a letter from Master Cranmer that the now Queen Jane and Lady Mary requests the Princess Elizabeth to return to court for Christmastide and the New Year._

 _Sighing, Anne knew she had no choice but to send her daughter to Whitehall as her usurper commanded. She did not mind, she knew that while Jane took her husband and throne from her was that she was not at all the courtier like she was, she knew Jane was easily manipulated and controlled by her brother, Edward Seymour. It was just hard to not hate her because she took everything she had from her and now it made her hate Jane even more because Jane took from her child the love of a father he or she should have had from the moment it was conceived._

 _Immediately, Anne ordered one of her servants to fetch the Lady Bryan. When Lady Bryan came, Anne spoke._

" _Lady Bryan, please sit." She said, as Lady Bryan sat, Anne did not give Lady Bryan chance to speak as she spoke first. "Lady Bryan, I had received a letter from our dear Queen Jane and Lady Mary requesting that Elizabeth join them for Christmastide until the New Year." Anne said, sarcasm dripping from her tone as she spoke the words 'Queen Jane', "As the journey to Whitehall from here is quite far, I would like for you to begin packing Elizabeth's needs and to leave next week. I will write to the Lady Mary that you will be arriving earlier as I do not want your journey to be difficult as winter seems to come early this year."_

" _Of course my Lady" Lady Bryan said as she agreed with the charge's mother, she along with the other adults in the castle knew that Anne was pregnant with the King's child but as Anne had never officially acknowledged or informed them of her pregnancy, they saw it fit to do the same but now Lady Bryan felt that maybe she should bring it up, after all, the king had a right to know of his unborn child, did he not?_

" _My Lady, I know I might be overstepping but I am sure I am not the only one who has noticed that you are with child-" Lady Bryan said however she was cut off by Anne._

" _I know everyone in this castle knows of my pregnancy, Lady Bryan but it seems Elizabeth has yet to figure it out." Anne said as she smiled at her daughter's naivety which Lady Bryan also smiled at, her charge was so incredibly inquisitive and smart that it was odd how she had missed her mother's growing belly, "But I do not believe anyone else should know about my condition. I would like to continue to keep my pregnancy as calm and quiet as it has and I am afraid that if the people at court" -mostly her father and uncle- "found out, it would just be too much chaos." Anne explained. She was quite happy with her life now, she wished that she and Henry weren't who they were and that they may have lived a life away from politics now that she had experienced what living away from such an environment felt like but she was done hoping. She had decided that from now on, she would just focus on her children and her estates. Anne was still quite ambitious, yes, but she had decided to focus her energy on things that would make a better change._

 _Understanding the Lady Anne's sentiments, "Of course, I understand Lady Anne, I will not speak of you to anyone especially of your condition." Lady Bryan said._

" _Thank you, Lady Bryan, You may leave." Anne said as Lady Bryan curtsied and left to pack up the Princess' things._

 _When Elizabeth returned from Whitehall in by the end of January, she was shocked to see two new cradles in the room across hers._

" _Mama!" Elizabeth said as she entered her mother's bed chambers where she saw her mother on her bed holding two bundled infants in her arms._

" _Elizabeth, my heart! Come and meet your brother and sister" Anne said as she watched Elizabeth's confused face and excitement as she ran towards her mother's bed and was placed on the space on the bed beside her._

" _When did they arrive mother? I have never seen them before!" Elizabeth asked as she stared at the faces of her new little brother and sister. She was so happy to have new siblings to play with! All her life she had been asked to pray for a baby brother and now God has finally given her one! and a little sister too!_

" _They arrived on Christmas day, my Elizabeth." Anne said as she stared at her eldest daughter's face filled with wonder, she was glad to see that Elizabeth will take on being a big sister well, she could tell Elizabeth already had love for her siblings. "This is Christian" she introduced the infant bundled in a light blue cotton and silk cloth, "and this is your little sister, Alice" she said as she showed her the infant in an off white cloth bundled in the same cotton and silk._

" _Christian and Alice. I like their names very much mama! But why did father and you not tell me I were to have new siblings?" Elizabeth asked._

 _Anne knew her daughter's inquisitive nature would lead her to ask such a question, thankfully she'd prepared an answer but she was not sure she could say it so instead, she said, "Sweetheart, someday when you are older I will tell you everything and answer all your questions but for now, I want you to tell me of your trip."_

 _Anne knew her distraction would work as soon as Elizabeth began to tell her of everything that had happened while she was in her father's palace._

Anne had been quite surprised to find out she was having twins, she remembered having gone into labour a day before Christmas and a week after her sister's arrival. Exactly at midnight of Christmas eve, she had given birth to her son, Christian and was so happy she had delivered her promise to Henry, however late it was but soon, and to everyone's surprise, she had screamed as another wave of pain from what seemed to be another set of contractions hit.

As soon as the midwife discovered of Anne's second child, she had urged Anne to push once more and soon, a small little infant was placed in her arms, she was smaller than her twin brother, smaller than Elizabeth had been when she was born but she was as healthy as her sibling and that was all that mattered to Anne.

Yes, her life in the country may not be what she had expected but she was happy. She had reunited with her sister and now she and her family lived with Anne in Pembroke and George and her have been writing to each other once more, asking for forgiveness for siding with their father before. Anne had written him once, saying that she has forgiven him but had not spoken of her children and that she and Mary had reunited once more.

* * *

AN: Well hello there! I know I said I have no idea when I will be updating this next but I just finished writing chapter 5 and I felt like I could have this chapter out now. How do you feel about Anne in this chapter? Were you surprised? Also, what do you think of the per person chapter I've been doing lately? Cause I have to be honest here, the next chapters are pretty much written this way. There are so many things that I didn't include in this chapter but soon you will see them in other chapters!

Do you guys wanna guess who will be next chapter's main person? :) Leave your thoughts on your reviews!

I hope you liked this chapter so far! I'm going to be very busy soon and I might not be able to release new chapters as soon as I have been.

xx

unamedhpauthor

P.S. I still do not own the Tudors. :)


	4. Cranmer

**Chapter 4:**

A week after finalizing the divorce papers of the King and Queen Jane, Thomas Cranmer had finally been able to return to a more normal routine. The divorce between Queen Jane and King Henry had been a shocked as the two had only been married for less than two years but it was quite a change from his past two marriages as he and the Queen had decided to amicably divorce.

As it were, immediately after the King and Queen signed their papers, the Lady Jane, now the Duchess of Surrey had left to reside in her new home in Surrey. Her brother Edward had been stripped of his higher titles as Lady Jane had requested him to collect the titles of the lands and properties and titles given to him by the King ever since she had been courted by the King and was sent to Scotland to serve King Henry's niece, Mary I and was to escort her on her journey to France in the future.

Thomas Seymour and John Seymour had returned to Wolf hall indefinitely and the King had been in a better mood and life at court seemed to have felt normal once more.

Currently, Thomas Cranmer was archiving several contracts that Sir Thomas Cromwell had left and those that he himself had written which included those that had occurred between the marriage of King Henry to he Duchess of Surrey and was preparing it for filing and archiving.

As he flitted about his office, he had seen several of the marriage contracts between Prince Arthur and Queen Katherine and the documents that had approved Katherine's second marriage to King Henry and soon he came upon the evidences showing of the voidability of said marriage and then the divorce papers that were left unsigned by the late dowager princess, Katherine of Aragon.

He filed them away and then came across the documents where Thomas Cromwell had relinquished his duties as secretary and returned all of his possessions and titles that had been given to him by the King after he was dismissed and banished from court. He died two weeks later as the people had beat him up on the streets of London on his way to his home. The people hated him for closing down so many just religious houses, this was why the King had dismissed him from his service.

As Master Cranmer finished filing his other documents, he had come across the files of the Former Queen Anne Boleyn, as he flitted through her files, he found several documents about her from her ascension as the Marquess of Pembroke and her Queenship and marriage to the King. However it was one piece of document that had him startled and surprised.

There in his hands were the divorce paper signed by the Lady Anne herself, but on the other side, the King's signature had remained unsigned.

Master Cranmer then began searching the rest of the documents piled up in his office- the former office of Thomas Cromwell- and soon found another copy of the divorce paper this time signed but the King and not by Anne Boleyn. As he read through both of the contracts, he found that both had been signed at the same day which had been impossible as the Lady Anne upon the agreement made between the King and her, she had immediately left for Pembroke nad had requested Cromwell and the King to just have a messenger deliver the papers for her to sign. Cranmer remembered that day very well as he was in the room with them when she requested it.

 _Flashback:_

" _Well then, it seems all the necessary conditions for the contract has been met, Once the divorce papers are signed, the Queen will gain custody of the Princess Elizabeth as her place of residence will become the official residence of the princess until such time she must move to Wales as the Heiress apparent of the throne of England should the King not have a male heir." Cromwell said, "Also, upon this agreement, the Queen will become the Duchess of Pembroke and may reside with her daughter, the Princess Elizabeth on the condition that she will never return to London or contact the King of England directly or indirectly. The Queen is also granted a pension of 10,000 crowns per year as well as her right to retain the properties and jewels-save for the crown jewels- she has acquired that is rightfully given to her by the King." Cromwell ended._

 _Nodding, Anne and the King told him that they had understood the arrangements and are satisfied with it. As Cromwell and Cranmer began to pack up and leave, Anne spoke, "Actually, with your permission your majesty," she said, "I shall like to visit Pembroke Castle before we sign the papers. I shall like to make sure that everything is in order myself for Elizabeth's arrival. I'm sure it is of no bother to have someone deliver me the papers to sign as I will surely be residing in Pembroke Castle by the time the contracts are finalized." Anne had never been one to back down, but this whole ordeal with Henry had tired her out, she loved Henry so much and still does, but she could no longer keep fighting and getting hurt too, She just wanted the pain to stop. She knew that if she stayed and held on to her title as long as she could, her father and uncle would only berate her for giving up, but they did not know what Anne knew, Anne knew that her husband could go as far as to execute her with trumped up charges if he really wanted to be rid of her and she did not want to lose her head and for Elizabeth to lose her mother so early and be tainted with false charges so Anne had decided to leave as dignified as she could, to leave as a Queen instead of leaving Whitehall as a Duchess._

 _Realizing that Anne had wanted to leave Whitehall before she necessarily had to which meant that he could have Jane all to himself without Anne's judging looks, Henry immediately agreed, "Very well if you wish to leave before you should, then you are welcome to do so. Cromwell will have someone deliver the papers to you and I expect you to sign it and hand it over as soon as it arrives."_

 _Nodding, Anne stood and curtsied, "Very well, your majesty. I shall leave as soon as possible."_

 _As Anne exited the King's office, Master Cranmer and Master Cromwell were left and soon they also left the King alone._

It seemed to Master Cranmer that Master Cromwell may have erred when he had sent a messenger to Anne's household with the contract that had not been completely revised while Cromwell had the King sign the final contract. How Cromwell had not noticed that he did not know but he must have overlooked it as he must not have gotten the chance to file it like everything else since he had been dismissed immediately a week after and was killed by the people.

It was why Master Cranmer had been filling in his place as the King's secretary and filing everything in his office so that he could figure out the things he needed to work on. He knew Cromwell was an efficient man but he had no clue how he did it because his office was quite a mess of documents!

Master Cranmer looked over the contracts again and soon he realized one thing: King Henry and the Lady Anne Boleyn had failed to sign their divorce papers accordingly which meant that the Lady Anne Boleyn and King Henry were, in a legal sense, still married.

* * *

Days after Master Cranmer found out of the discrepancy in the divorce contract, he had made several inquiries regarding the issue and what it could entail, he had also looked into the log books of who had delivered the contract only to be disappointed to see that said messenger had passed away due to a brawl in a nearby tavern.

Seeing that he had to report this matter to the King, Master Cranmer made his way to the King's study.

As Master Cromwell entered the King's office, he found that the King was in a meeting with his Privy council, he had decided to wait to bring up his findings and instead waited until they finished their meeting.

"Your majesty, for the good of the country, you must consider remarrying. We have already compiled a list of possible princesses and royal ladies that we can extend a betrothal to, all you must do is choose one." said one of the council.

"I have just gotten out of a divorce last week, I shall like to stay unmarried for a while. Marriage is such a hard thing to keep!" the King said as he tried to lighten up the mood of his council men, he knew he needed to remarry but so far his marriages had failed to work, he lived in sin by pretending to be married to his sister's widow, he had divorced the first woman he had ever loved so fiercely and he again divorced the woman who had interested Henry due to her inability to carry a child.

Seeing that his councilmen will not relent on this, he took the list and spoke, "Very well, I shall look into this list and see if one of them interests me. You may all leave." he said as he dismissed them, soon the councilmen began to disperse and when the King was now alone, Thomas Cranmer entered the room.

When the last of the councilmen had left, King Henry ordered the page boy to close the door and spoke, "The Privy council is pushing me to marry so soon after my divorce, they think I do not know that not all of these maidens are royals but some of them are of their kin." The King said as he dropped the folder with the list of maidens he could choose from for a betrothal with him, shaking his head, he raised his head and looked at Master Cranmer.

"What is it you wish to speak to me with, Master Cranmer?" The King asked, master Cranmer knew he would have to be careful.

"I was going through the documents and contracts that Master Cromwell had left behind and was going through the process of archiving them when I came across a most distressing document." Master Cranmer said as he approached the King and held the folder in his arms tighter, as if not wanting to show it to the king. "As I did more research about the document, I find that there had been an error in the signing of the documents, in turn failing to dissolve the said relationship." he added.

Curious, the king looked at the folder in Master Cranmer's arms and surmised that it contained the said documents, he held out his arms and waited for Cranmer to hand the folder over, when Master Cranmer reluctantly handed it over, King Henry began to read through the contract and all Master Cranmer could do was to keep silent and watch the King's expression change as he realize what contract he held in his hands.

"What is the meaning of this?!" King Henry said as he realized that he had just read the divorce agreements between himself and Anne Boleyn, the two contracts had been signed but only one for each of them and it seemed that the contract he had signed was not signed by Anne.

"It seems, your majesty, that at some point when the contract was being finalized and signed, someone had delivered the wrong paper to the Lady Anne, which is why her signature in on the last draft and yours on the final contract." Master Cranmer said, "I had thought to raise this matter to you before I take any measures to correct the situation." Master Cranmer had said, as the King's red face began to return to a normal color.

"Very well, Master Cranmer. It is good that you have seen this. Inform the Lady Anne of this news and inform her that we are in the process of correcting this mistake." King Henry said as he dismissed Cranmer.

Understanding his dismissal from the King's presence, Master Cranmer immediately left, leaving the folder with the contracts with the King and made his way back to his office.

On his way back, little did he realise that there was someone in the hall and he realised this too late as his body collided, rather painfully with someone else, immediately, Master Cranmer apologised as he stood up only to see that he had bumped into one Lord George Boleyn, Viscount Rochford and the former Queen and current Duchess of Pembroke's brother.

"Please accept my apologies, Lord Rochford, I was not looking where I was going." Master Cranmer said as he looked at George Boleyn.

"It is alright, Master Cranmer, I too was in a hurry and was not looking where I was going" George said, "Did you happen to just come from the King's study? I am on my way there now." he said.

"Yes, I am afraid the King is in a rather foul mood, perhaps you should see him another time when he has calmed down a bit." Master Cranmer said, not only was the King in a foul mood, he looked as if he felt so tired.

"Well, I suppose it is not something I haven't been used to." George said as he went on his way to the King's Study, ever since the King's failed marriage to his sister, the King had always shown his disappointment to the Boleyn men, "I best be going Master Cranmer, it would not do to keep his majesty waiting in his state as you say."

"Of Course, Lord Rochford. I bid you good day." Cranmer said as he side stepped so taht George could pass.

"I just hope that the King will like what I have to say" he heard George mutter to himself before he heard George bid him a good day too.

As Master Cranmer made his way back to his study, he wondered, what could George tell the King that he believed the King will want to hear?

* * *

AN: I feel like these past chapters are mostly written in a POV style, I don't mind, this writing style is quite new to me and its a bit of a challenge to keep myself in the character's shoes while I write them, but I feel like I understand them a bit more when I write them this way. What do you think? Can you guess who's point of view I'll be writing in next? :)

Thank you so much for the reviews! I never thought I'd get so many positive reviews for this story! :) Thank you as well to everyone who wished me luck on my starting law school! I have no idea how I'm gonna survive this but I will do my best! :)

Can you guess who is the next featured person for next chapter? I'm currently doing chapter 6 so I think when I said that this might be just 10-15 chapters long, I might not be so sure anymore. So I've decided to just finish when I finish it on whatever chapter that will be! :)

xx

unamedhpauthor

PS: As usual, I do not own the tudors.


	5. George

**Chapter 5:**

George Boleyn had had many regrets in life, First, he had first regretted not treating his wife the way she should be, loved and cherished but the truth was, no matter what he did, how hard he tried, he just couldn't bring himself to love her, to make it worse, she had a very bad attitude of gossiping and she was also quite graceless, he was thankful she had at least come from a rather wealthy family and so her dowry was quite large. His regret over his failed marriage came when Jane had died from complications due to a miscarriage and so George had felt guilty for her demise and that of their unborn child as he felt like he should have done everything in his power to ensure she had a safe and easy pregnancy but instead, he made it worse by not being around her by sending her away to live in the country, far away from him.

Then he regretted not protecting his sisters from their father and uncle's greed for power and wealth, first his sister Mary, was forced to become the french king's mistress-albeit, that was Mary's doing in the first place as she allowed the King of France to take her maidenhead- then allowing their father into forcing her to seduce the King of England and to become his mistress then he regretted encouraging his father's plan to use Anne to once again rise in the King's good graces by placing her in his sight and instructing Anne to keep the King's interest in her- she had succeeded in that though, but looking back, he realized that out of all of them, it was Anne who had been hurt the most, her reputation, though protected by the King and herself as she had adamantly refused to be his mistress- despite their father forcing her to submit to the King and despite the fact that everyone else thought she had lied about rejecting the king's offer as they had never seen the King act so in love and obsessed with a woman who had never slept with him- was still called a whore and concubine, her child, although legitimate in all sense, was still being considered a bastard and whose legitimacy is always being questioned. It was Anne who had suffered from the pressure of delivering the King a son and when she had failed, she had suffered even more from the pressure not only from the King but even from their father and uncle, and at some point, even from himself.

Now his sisters are estranged from him and from each other; Mary having been disowned by their father for marrying below her station and Anne who is exiled by the King in all but name after their divorce.

George had a lot of reasons for the guilt he has been feeling and his biggest regret is that he had never protected his sisters the way he should have, he was their older brother and it should have been his responsibility to see to their well-being when their father failed to do so and in the end, he too failed them.

This is probably also the reason why, after three months of silence, he had written Anne, asking for forgiveness for his lack of brotherly support and protection over the last months when she had needed her family the most. He had also written his desire to reconnect and his hope that they could once again be as close as they had been once.

For a few weeks, he thought he would never hear from Anne which would have meant that she hadn't forgiven him and had not wanted to reconnect with him and their family - it was not as if Anne was disowned by the family, no, their father was just too prideful to accept that fact that Anne had protected her daughter's birthright by allowing her husband to divorce her, she had done what Katherine failed to do for Mary, she secured her daughter's place in the line of succession- but he had feared that he had truly lost both his sisters and he didn't want that. Yes, George was ambitious but he was not as power hungry as his father and uncle, he had learnt the hard way that too much ambition can drive a wedge between families, he hadn't minded it when it drove a wedge between him and his father as they had never really been that close but when it drove a wedge between him and Mary, it had been painful and now that their desire for power had driven a wedge between him and his closest sibling, it was unbearable.

He and Anne had always been what their mother had called, "One head in two bodies" they had thought alike and were always doing things together, they had understood each other in a level that no one else would ever reach, not even Mary whom he was closer to in age.

When he had first received her letter, he was anxious. He had waited weeks for her letter to arrive and now that it was here, he felt like he didn't want to open as he feared what his sister might have written. He knew Anne had a temper, a temper he would alway aggravate when they were young and most often than not, he was always the one who could calm her down. But now, after everything that had happened, he wasn't so sure Anne would allow him to even get near her.

Gathering his courage, he began to read her letter and he was quite glad to know that Anne had forgiven him and had understood why he did what he did. She also informed him that Elizabeth would be arriving to court for the holidays and that she would appreciate it if he could watch over her, even from a distance. George was so happy that all was not lost with his youngest sister that she had replied as soon as he could stating that he would do everything in his power to ensure Elizabeth was safe and happy.

As months passed since their first letters, George felt that Anne had grown fond of him once more as he noticed that her writings had become less formal and more like the ones they used to send to one another when she and Mary had gone away to the Netherlands and then France: Informal and warm.

He decided that one day, he would surprise his sister by showing up on her doorstep.

* * *

When he first decided to visit his sister, he was quie sure he would be welcomed with open arms, after all why should he not be? Through his correspondence with Anne, they had seemed to grow more close as if they had never had a rift between them occur. But now that he was just a few more steps away from Pembroke Castle, he was not so sure. What if Anne had merely been polite to his letters? What if he had read them wrong? What if while Anne was comfortable writing to him, it was entirely different for him to show up on her doorstep.

But as he gathered up his courage, he realized that all his doubts were too late as he had already travelled so many miles to get here. As he knocked on the door of the castle, he was greeted by a man who, after introducing himself as the Duchess' brother, escorted him to a large room- which seemed to be a waiting area- and was informed that he is to wait here while he informs the Duchess of his arrival before bowing and promptly leaving him alone.

As George looked at the surrounding of the room, he had somehow ended up in front of a window with a beautiful view of a garden with a lake that had seemed to have frozen over due to the winter season.

"George?" said a voice, from behind him, he had been staring out into the window that he had not heard someone enter. As he turned around, he was quite shocked to see that it was not Anne who had called him.

"Mary?" George said, surprise evident on his face. Why was Mary here? He wondered.

"George it really is you!" she said as she approached him and hugged him. It had been so long since they had last seen each other and so George too had engulfed her in a hug.

"How have you been? Its been so long." George said as he held Mary at arms length to really look at her. She had become thinner and older, but she looked happy.

"I am fine. I've missed you! I was afraid to write you in case father saw it." Mary said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"I've missed you too." George said as he felt his throat constrict from the tears that he refused to let fall, "Mary, I am sorry for.. for not standing up for you when you remarried. I should not have let father treat you so harshly and for that I hope you can forgive me."

Mary smiled and said, "I have been happy these past years, and though I have missed you and Anne so much, I have been content with my life. William has provided everything I and our children could ever want or need." she said, it was true, while William was not of high or noble standing, he was not poor and he had been able to provide a comfortable life for Mary and their children.

"That is good to hear. I hope to meet him and your children some day." George said as Mary gladly told him that he could meet them anytime he wanted to.

Soon though, George realized he had been waiting quite a while and Anne had yet to show up, "Mary, where is Anne? I have been waiting for her here." he asked his sister, he watched as Mary's face became guarded.

"Anne is not in a right state to receive visitors right now, do not worry she is fine. She asked if I could meet you and speak to you first before I take you to her." Mary said.

Curious as to what could be going on, he allowed Mary to speak. "When Anne and the King divorced and she was sent to live here, she had immediately wrote to me asking me for my forgiveness for her harsh treatment of me and if I could live with her here. Of course I wrote back and told her that all was forgiven and that my family would gladly live with her." she paused as she sat down on a chaise as George did too, "We lived happily for a while, I helped Anne adjust to a quiet life in the country away from court and soon she had found a distraction in her lands, oh George! You should see what Anne did to her many unused lands! She's turned them into farms and schools for the common people!" Mary said as she gushed about her sister's many projects.

When Anne was Queen, she had wanted to build schools for the people so that they were educated enough to read and write and to build small hospitals as well but Cromwell had other ideas and dissuaded the King from supporting her ideas, now that Anne had her own lands and money, she had begun to put her ideas into a reality, earning the people's love, respect and support as she had given them not only more jobs but also a chance to better their lives.

Mary soon realized that she had drifted from her conversation with George, "Anyway, Anne would love nothing more than to see you, but she is worried."

"Worried? Why would she be worried?" George asked.

"Because you might inform father and uncle of what you have seen and found out here." Mary said, noticing the confused look in George's face, she spoke again, "Anne will see you only and only if you vow never to talk to anyone about what you see here. She wishes to honor her contract with the King and she does not want to jeopardize it if you speak about her to anyone in court." Mary said, the truth is Anne did not want her father and uncle to know of her life here in Pembroke for surely, they would come knocking and burden her with their greed for power once more.

"I promise to never let anyone know that I had come here. On God's name. I swear it." George said. He had no intention of telling their father he had come to visit Anne, all he wanted was to see his baby sister.

Confident that George was speaking the truth, Mary led him to Anne's chamber. As they arrived, he watched as Mary allowed a guard to open the door and allow them entrance to what seemed to be Anne's bed chamber and he watched as Mary walk over to the large bed where she sat on the side and held onto someone's hand, Anne's hand.

"George, how lovely it is to see you." Anne said as she smiled at him. George couldn't reply as he stared at Anne, his little sister in bed, her belly quite swollen due to pregnancy.

"You're with child?" was the first thing that came out of George's mouth, seeing his sister's eyebrow rise, she shook his head and spoke again, "I'm sorry, How are you Anne?" he asked.

Dismissing her brother's first question, Anne replied, "I am well as can be, how about you?"

"Well as can be." George said as he finally got himself together.

"Come here, I want to see you." Anne said as she extended her arm, waiting for George to take her hand. As George took her hand, he let her drag him to the side of her bed where he sat.

Too stunned to speak, he stared at his sister's face instead, he noticed that she had seemed tired, but the sparkle in her eyes told him she was at least happy at the moment.

"Oh George" Anne said, once again breaking George out of his own stupor. He shook his head and smiled. Now was not the time for him to lose himself. He had a sister to reconnect with, after all.

"I missed you so much, Anne." George said as he engulfed Anne in a hug, somehow he nearly forgot her swollen belly and was only reminded when Anne said, "Oh careful George, I am with child after all."

"Indeed you are" he said as he looked at Anne once more and then to her pregnant belly, "I take it that this is the King's child?" he asked, he hadn't even thought that Anne could have had an affair and gotten herself pregnant because he knew that off all the people that he had met, Anne was the most faithul and loyal of all.

"Yes, it is." Anne said as she lovingly looked at her womb as she placed her hands on it.

"And I take it the King has no idea?" he asked.

"That is correct." Anne said.

"Do you plan on telling him?" George asked, he needed to know what was going on in his sister's head. If Anne is indeed carrying the King's child, then the King had a right to know, especially if this child is a son.

"I am in no hurry to inform the King, George, you know our agreement and it is a miracle I was even able to carry my pregnancy to term. I have learned that I now have an appreciation for life in the country and I shall like to keep it that way." Anne said as she continued to caress her womb, lifting her head so that she could look into George's face, she spoke once more, "I love this child and I do love the King and wish for him to have a son, but there is no guarantee that this child is a boy and I know that the King is happy with his marriage to.. her." Anne said, George watched as her face scrunched at the mention of Jane Seymour, "I wish for a quiet and calm pregnancy and soon, as you can probably tell, the birth of my child."

Understanding his sister's meaning, George took one of her hands away from her womb and into his hand, "I promise, I will keep your secret until such time you are ready to tell the world."

Anne smiled, she knew her brother would understand her, "Thank you, George."

As the three siblings continued to reconnect and bond with each other, George was soon forced to return to court before their father realized he was missing and require his spies to find out where he wen. George wasn't there when Anne had given birth and so he did not know that Anne had given birth to not only a son, but also a girl.

* * *

Months pass and Anne and George continued to exchange letters. George rarely visited as his father had noticed his sudden disappearances and so he opted to remain at court, George adored his new niece and his nephew and had often felt guilty whenever he sees the King struggle to hide his disappointment that his current Queen was still not with child.

George had once asked Anne if she would still not let him inform the king of his new children and she had adamantly told him that she was not ready to let the king know and that she was not willing to subject her two young infants to being called bastards and for their paternity to be questioned. He had seen her point, Anne had discovered her pregnancy when she was already in Pembroke and, while she had always been faithful to the King, many others would rather choose to believe that she had been unfaithful and had gotten pregnant by her lover which was why she had agreed to the divorce the King had wanted from her.

So George had stopped asking her, he continued to write her letters until one day, he saw saw one Mark Smeaton in his office, reading a letter from his table, Anne's letter.

"What are you doing here?" George said as he quickly snatched the letter away from Mark.

"I was looking for you, haven't you heard the news?" Mark asked, after Jane died, George had felt incredibly guilty that he neglected his wife in favor of spending time with Mark Smeaton at court that he ended their relationship as he could not look at Mark without being reminded of his late wife.

"I had just returned from court. Why? What's happened?" George asked. Despite ending their relationship, George and Mark had learned to move on and become friends, currently, Mark was seeing another man, although who, he would not say but George feels that Mark was seeing someone of higher standing which is why he is being extra careful. George never asked anyway, he wasn't interested.

"The Queen has just been discovered to be barren!" Mark said excitedly as he tried to hush his voice. "I heard the king's servants speak about it, apparently the King was so mad that he had shouted at the Seymour men and told them to get out of his sight, he had also ordered them to fetch Master Cranmer. There is talk that the King had requested Master Cranmer to prepare divorce papers." Mark said.

George's head was spinning, the usurper Queen is barren and now the King is seeking divorce? He needed to find out more. If the King divorces Jane then surely there must be some way for him to bring Anne back to the King's good graces. Even though George never heard Anne speak of it, he knew Anne still loved the king and would have given everything to be back in his arms, she was happy now, the twins were already a year old and they looked so much like the Tudor children that they were.

Little Christian had bright strawberry blonde hair that would one day be as bright red as Elizabeth's, Christian resembled the King so much that it was impossible to say otherwise that he was not the King's son, He had even got the King's eyes and nose, except for the colour of his skin- the only thing he inherited from Anne physically, it seemed- he was the exact miniature of his father, the king. Little Alice however was born with hair almost as dark as her mother's except that it had tinges of red which led Anne and the others to believe that while Elizabeth and Christian's hair were bright red, her's would be more of an auburn shade, a rich color of deep dark red, aside from her hair, Alice was also quite different from her siblings who had inherited much of their physical traits from their father, She had inherited the King's pale skin and the redness of her hair but her features were exactly as Anne's. Like Elizabeth, Alice had inherited her mother' deep blue eyes, but unlike Elizabeth, she had also inherited most of her mother's physical facial features.

George hadn't heard the rest of what Mark was saying and had excused himself, he needed to see Anne and inform her of what was going on at court.

He was going to Pembroke.

But first, he needed to go see the King.

* * *

AN: Well, this was a long one isn't it? I never really knew where I was taking this and this chapter has a lot of things going on with George reconciling with his sisters and finding out about Anne's pregnancy.

What do you think is he going to do next? :)


	6. Mary

**Chapter 6:**

Mary Boleyn has always led an eventful life, when she was young, Mary had always been praised for her beauty. Her fair skin and soft blonde hair had always made her the more noticeable of the Boleyn girls. Everyone knew that compared to Anne, Mary would be the one to marry well. From the moment she could walk, she had received many offers for her betrothal.

That all changed when she and Anne began taking their lessons. Of course, Mary had been expected to learn french, latin and as well as needlework and basic etiquette lessons. Mary was fairly proficient in Needlework and french however it took her longer to grasp latin. When it came for her to join George in more academic lessons, their tutor deemed her to be better off honing her crafts in the more womanly duties and that she was lucky that she was a beautiful girl who would surely have many prospects clamoring for her hand in marriage.

Her parents didn't mind, her lack of understanding of the more academic lessons they were being taught, she was but a girl after all. She didn't have any use for mathematics and history. After all, when she grew up and married, all she would need to do is to bear her husband children and take care of them.

But when Anne had begun her schooling, people soon learned that while Mary was the beauty of the Boleyn girls, Anne was the brain, she learned to speak french before she even entered formal schooling, having snuck into Mary's french lessons to listen into Mary's lessons with her tutor whenever she could, Anne had also taken to speaking latin like it was her first language, within less than a year of her learning the language, she was already able to converse, read and write in it. Anne had even excelled in their academic lessons, she had skipped ahead and joined her brother and Mary in their lessons, even though they were supposed to be too advanced for her, she was able to gain higher marks than even George himself!

Throughout their childhood, their parents had been incredibly proud of all three of them, George with his athleticism and quick mind, Mary for her beauty and grace- qualities that were sought after for a bride to be, but it was Anne whom their parents had high hopes for; She was clever and and sharp, she could understand people and read them well thus, Anne had grown to be incredibly charming and while she had excelled in her studies, she was also proficient in her womanly activities, her needlework was perfect and her dancing, singing and her paintings were flawless. Anne was not considered as beautiful as Mary because she had dark hair and her skin was not as fair as Mary's but her eyes and her smile were always what drew people into her; as they grew into adulthood in Netherlands and in France, Anne's eyes became known as hooks for the soul and lips that were as gifted as an angel, for everything that comes out of her mouth were words of perfection, she always knew what to say and she could capture people's attention with just her laugh.

Mary had no cause to be envious of her younger sister because she had always known that Anne was destined for greatness although she couldn't deny that she was quite glad that when time came for them to be educated abroad, their parents decided to send them to separate countries, even for just a while. In France Mary had found herself, she was happy and confident, she was considered as one of the most beautiful ladies of the Queen and as such, she had captured the King's attention.

It was the first time she had been noticed by a man as powerful as a King, at first her father was wary as he did not want to ruin Mary's prospects. Mary had many prospects from high noble families and he knew that between his two daughters it was Mary who he would be able to marry off well. Anne was clever and quite advanced for their time for a woman and he knew that many men would be intimidated by his youngest child so when her father found out that she had given her maidenhead to the King of France, he was furious!

She supposed that was why her father had immediately sent for Anne to live in France with her, he knew that if Anne was with her she would not be able to make such reckless decisions.

Sending Anne to her aid had been too late though was when Anne had arrived, she was already known to be one of the King's mistress. When Anne arrived, she had taken every measures to control the damage she had done with their family name by ensuring that people would not look down at her for being the King's english mistress. Anne had ensured that the courtiers of the french court would not think of her so low by becoming the Queen's most favoured lady. Everyone knew that the younger Boleyn sister was incredibly clever and soon she had become quite well respected in court, most even say that she is the embodiment of a renaissance woman.

When Mary had become the King of England's mistress, she knew something in her father had changed. She had expected him to be furious with her for becoming another man's mistress and further ruining her prospects but instead, he had encouraged her to keep the King in her bed. She didn't mind though, the English King was incredibly handsome and skilled in bed. Despite her becoming known as the French King's 'English Mare' and 'The Great Prostitute', personally Mary had been proud to have been a mistress of not just one but two kings. This was one thing Anne had not been able to do: capture the attention of two Kings.

Mary was hurt when the King of England had tired of her but she was even more hurt when he had begun to pursue Anne. She knew her father had planned to place Anne in the King's sight. He knew Anne was not what the King had usually preferred for a mistress, but Anne was smart, she was not a standard beauty but she is beautiful still. She knew that Anne would be able to capture the King's attention and keep him longer than she had, even without laying with him. She knew that Anne had worked hard to keep their family name from being disgraced when she had become a mistress, she knew Anne vowed to only give away her maidenhead to her husband once they were married.

What she and the rest of her family didn't realize was how much Anne had enthralled the King. Not only were they being given lands and titles and Mary was married off to a wealthy nobleman named William Carey but to their shock, the King had finally gotten the courage to divorce his wife and when that failed, he had torn England away from the Catholic Church all so that he could marry his sister, Anne.

She had always known that Anne was destined for greatness and so she was not at all surprised when the King had proclaimed her Queen of England when they had finally gotten married.

Her life took a turn when her husband passed away and her two children were taken from her by her husband's relatives to be raised as proper Carey children in the country while she stayed in court. Anne had given birth to a girl and, while she was a beautiful and healthy child, the King was disappointed at her gender.

It was then she had noticed the worry and fear in her sister's eyes begin to form, she had known the stress that her family and the King had put in her shoulders and she had done her best to comfort her whenever she could. That was how she met William Stafford.

He was a mere knight she had met at one of the parties at court, they mingled and laughed and had a wonderful time dancing. It turns out, he had not known who she was and all the time they were together that night, he never treated her with disrespect due to her past. She had found it quite refreshing to be with someone who didn't care of her past and of who her family was and so after their first meeting, they continued to see one another.

He knew Mary was no virgin as Mary had told him of her past and her marriage but he didn't care, he still treated her as if she were one and respected her still. That was how Mary realized what Anne meant when she said that she did not want to share the King: She had fallen deeply in love with William Stafford.

When Mary realized this, she was terrified. NEver in her life had she felt this way about anyone before and for her to feel it for someone who was so far below her station, it would mean that her family will disown her! She would shame her sister and the King! They would both be banished from court!

So one day, Mary had met up with William on their usual spot, at the end of the garden maze, behind the tall oak tree and decided to end it with him. Mary knew that William's father had worked hard to get William the spot he had in court and she knew that if they continued their relationship, he could lose everything. But when she arrived at their spot, she found William sitting at the foot of the tree, practicing how to kneel while practicing his speech.

"Mary, I know I am not worthy of you, but I love you with all my heart. Would you do me the pleasure and grant me the honor of becoming your husband?" he said, not realizing Mary was watching him from behind.

As he stood up and shook his head, "No, no that's not it." he kept muttering to himself.

All this time, Mary stood frozen. Her William was going to propose to her. Never had she heard such perfect and sincere words come out of anyone's mouth and she knew that she wanted more than anything in the world was to be his wife. She didn't care that her family would be angry with her, she didn't care that they could be tried for treason and that William could lose everything.

Suddenly all that mattered was that he loved her and she loved him.

And so, before she knew what was happening, she heard herself say "Yes."

* * *

It had been years since she had last heard from Anne. Years since she had heard from any of her relatives. She had alway wondered what she would do if she had ever heard from them again. Mary had missed her family dearly. It had been four years since she was disowned and while William had been able to provide of her all that she could ever want and need and giving her two lovely children, she had desired to be reunited with her family once more.

Now that she had a letter from one of them, from her dearest sister, Anne, she had no clue what to do. Mary had known about the King's decision to divorce Anne of how he had exiled her to Pembroke along with their daughter who, for some glorious reason, was not bastardized like her elder sister, Mary. She supposed it was because Anne had negotiated with the King for a peaceful divorce if Elizabeth were to be kept in the line of succession.

As Mary opened read Anne's letter, she could not help the tears that fell from her eyes. Anne had wanted to reconnect with her and had asked for her to move in with her in Pembroke as she was now Duchess of Pembroke and lived in a rather large castle.

Mary looked around her. Her home was cozy and her children had just been put down for their nap. She had received Anne's letter today of all days. Her husband was officially thirty days dead. When Mary had married William and when she was banished from court, they had both decided to settle in his home in the countryside of Essex. The house was not as large as she was used to but it was comfortable and Mary made it her own.

She found out that William had a talent for numbers- while his family hadn't been extremely wealthy, they were fairly well off to provide their children with proper tutors growing up- and had thus began to work as an accountant and a merchant, selling several goods and managing many of the financial accounts of the merchants in the town. Soon William established his own company and had begun to earn money for them to be able to live comfortably.

As their family grew, William had decided it was time to gain more clients and so had begun working later nights and often staying late in the office he had set in the town square so that his clients could have easier access to him. One night as he was on his way home, he had chanced upon two brawling men in an alley and had tried to stop them when he noticed that a child had been sprawled just near where the two men were. Fearing for the child's safety, he had tried to stop the two men only to realize that one of the men had a knife with him and had been aimed to strike the knife toward the other man only it had hit her husband instead, killing him instantly.

Mary tried to shake away the memory of that night. She had been woken in the middle of the night by her sister in law and her husband who worked with William to inform her of what had happened. She had been devastated and had been shocked. The next thing she knew, she was in bed surrounded by William's family.

It was then that she remembered what happened.

Her William is gone.

She was alone once more.

* * *

When Mary and her children finally arrived in Pembroke, after she had settled all their estates and properties in Essex (she had wanted to ensure that her children with William, Edward and Anne had something of their father when they are older), she had informed her husband's family that she would be staying with her sister for a while, thankfully they had understood her need to get away from her home in Essex as it reminded her too much of her life with William.

What Mary had not expected though, was to be ushered into her sister's bed chamber and to find Anne lying on her bed, obviously pregnant and about to give birth any day now.

"Anne?" Mary said, forgetting all formalities that were supposed to be given in her sister's standing.

"Mary, you're finally here!" Anne said, even though she could not get out of bed, her enthusiasm was enough for Mary to approach her and give her a hug. Immediately, Mary's eyes filled with unshed tears as she looked at her sister.

'You're with child." Mary said as she felt her sister's swollen belly in their hug.

Laughing and letting go of her sister, "Indeed I am sister." Anne said as the two sisters greeted each other and tried to catch up with everything that had happened since they last saw each other.

When Mary inquired about her obvious pregnancy, Anne sighed and spoke, "Of course it is the King's child. I have only ever been with him." Mary knew her sister had always been faithful, while she was cunning and manipulative, she had always ever been faithful.

"I think it happened on the last time we were together. I had just returned to my room as my ladies and I had just finished packing Elizabeth's things as she was to return to Hatfield when he entered my chambers and told everyone to get out, he informed me of his desire for a divorce, we argued so much.. The next thing I knew were were both naked and in bed." Anne said as she caressed her womb, "He left immediately after, and then three days later I realized he would have gotten rid of me no matter what and I needed to do all I could for Elizabeth and so I agreed to his divorce and left."

All the while, Mary listened to Anne's story of how she left court immediately after agreeing to the divorce and how she decided to just settle her life here and of her desire to contact her.

"I missed you so much, Mary." Anne said as she held on tightly to her sister's hand, "I am truly sorry for all the wrongs I have done you. Please forgive me sister." Anne said as she looked into her sister's light blue eyes, a stark contrast to her dark blue ones.

"There is nothing to forgive my dear baby sister." Mary said, and it was true. She never held any grudge toward her siblings, she loved them equally and knew that it was her father who had done this to them.

"I want you to meet my children." Mary said as she spoke of Edward and Anne-named after her sister- and soon ushered them into her room to finally meet their aunt, the former Queen of England and the Duchess of Pembroke.

* * *

For the first month that Mary had lived with her sister, many things had occurred, for instance during the first week she and her children arrived, Anne and Mary had introduced Elizabeth to her cousins Edward and Anne, thankfully the children had gotten along extremely well and had been together ever since but the biggest surprise that week was when her brother George had shown up at the doorstep of Pembroke Castle asking to see Anne and beg for her forgiveness and reconcile with her in person.

Anne had told Mary that she and their brother, George, had been writing to one another and had expressed his regret at not being there for both of them. She had missed George very much and when he talked to her asking for her forgiveness, she had immediately hugged him and that there was nothing to forgive.

George, she noted had been quite shocked to see that Anne was with child. At first mary was nervous as the last time she saw George, he was growing to become as ambitious as their father and she had feared that he might once again use Anne and her children to his and their father's advantage, luckily, it seemed George was simply just glad that Anne had settled well into her life in the country and had willingly vowed to keep her secret until Anne herself was ready to tell the world.

And just like it were when they were children, it was the three of them against the world once more.

* * *

AN: Well here is Mary Boleyn's point of view chapter! I had wanted to write a story for Mary because it seemed unfair that I wrote about George and Anne and had not yet written one for her. As you can probably note, Mary's chapter was focused on what happened in her life and her reconciliation with her siblings.

I know people are anxious to see where this story is heading and how Anne and the King will meet but, with me writing these chapters this way it is, it gets hard to see how I will connect the events! I might try to change my writing style to speed things up but I feel like doing so would just ruin the feel of the story. :)

Apologies for the delay in posting this chapter! I just got out of the hospital as I got sick with Dengue. :( Not sure if anyone knows what Dengue is but its a sickness you get from mosquito bites. :)

I am so annoyed, I just finished writing the second half of Chapter 7 and the first paragraph of Chapter 8 and when I logged back into my google doc, the changes were gone! It might take me a while to update this as I have lost the will to re-write about 4K plus words... :(

Sorry but, I'm going to focus a bit on my other Harry Potter Fanfictions while I get over the loss of my edits. :( Hopefully I get over it quickly so I can re-write the whole thing... Again! :(


	7. Henry and George

**Chapter 7:**

When George had arrived in the King's study, he was not surprised to find that the King was alone.

"Ah, Lord Rochford, have you heard? Apparently I am still a married man!" The King exclaimed, as he ignored George's bow.

"I'm afraid I do not follow, your majesty." George said as he sat down across the King as he was told to by the King's gestures.

George waited for the King to finish his goblet of wine-clearly not his first since he arrived- "I had just finished a meeting with Master Cranmer, apparently despite the fact that I had just divorced with the Duchess of Surrey, I have apparently been married still, to the Duchess of Pembroke!" The King said.

At hearing, his sister's title, George paled, luckily it seemed the King was inebriated enough that he had not noticed. Over the past months since his first visit to Pembroke, George had visited more often as he visited his sisters and his nieces and nephews, George had often feared what was to become of the three of them once the King finds out that he had fathered two more children from Anne, one of which was the son he had so longed for.

"I do not understand, your majesty, how can you be married still to my sister when Master Cromwell had given you both the contracts to end your marriage?" George asked, he needed to know more about what the King had been speaking of, he needed to know what he would write to Anne so that they could prepare for whatever the King might do.

"Cromwell." The King said, hissing out the name in anger, "It was precisely because of Cromwell that I am still married to your sister! He failed to send her the correct divorce papers and instead sent her one of the final draft but not the one I approved of!"

George listened to the King rant about Cromwell's incompetence and how Cromwell's carelessness led him to further scandal in the country should everyone find out that he had been falsely married once more.

"Enough about Cromwell, tell me, what news do you bring from the North?" The King said. He had sent George to see if the rumors about an uprising were true.

"Your majesty, while there had been talks of an uprising due to the dissolution of the religious houses, it has long been done as the people had only wanted to prevent further houses from being dissolved as most of them were unjustly ordered by Master Cromwell." George reported as he began informing the King of what he had heard up north and reassured the King that there would be no cause for an uprising now that Cromwell had died.

"That is good to hear." King Henry said as he drank another goblet of wine. "I knew I could always count on you, despite being a Boleyn." he said.

There was a short lull in the conversation and George had decided to ask, "Your, majesty, if I may ask, what do you plan to do with your marriage to.. the Duchess of Pembroke?" George decided not to use Anne's name as it could still sometimes rile the King up, but he needed to know what could happen to Anne once more. Whenever he had visited Anne, she had always had a smile on her face, she was happy and carefree and she loved her life in the country. News that she was still apparently married to the King could change all of that.

"I do not know, George. I have asked master Cranmer to prepare a new and updated contract that we will both sign but now.." George waited for the King to speak as he faltered, "But now I feel as if I do not know what I want rom Anne. She was the first person I fought for and loved so deeply. I was angry and hurt that she had failed to give me a son and that she kept getting in the way of my right to take a mistress but this past year with Jane, while I was happy.." The King said, "it wasn't the same as when I was with Anne. She was the only one who could make me feel frustrated, angry, flattered and loved all at the same time. She was the only one who made me feel alive."

George remained quiet. He knew the King must still have feelings for his sister as Smeaton had once informed him that one of the King's chamberlain had told him that the King would often call out Anne's name and declare his love for her in his sleep. Surely if he had no feelings for Anne, he wouldn't dream of her so often?

* * *

When George left the King's office, he had immediately went to his personal study and grabbed a pen and paper. Initially he had decided to write to Anne and Mary of the latest news but he was having difficulty with trying to come up with the right words.

As George finally thought of what he wanted to say, his door burst open and in came his father.

"George, have you heard? The King is divorced once more!" Thomas Boleyn said as he sat down across his son. "This may be our chance again, we could still put another Boleyn or Howard girl in the throne!"

Ah, so no one had known of the King's new issue with Anne and their marriage. George thought it was good that his father had yet to know, he would surely travel to Pembroke and bother Anne as if he had never left her side when the truth was Thomas Boleyn had never lain eyes on Anne ever since the day she left court.

George sighed, his father and uncle were once again planning something, no doubt.

"Father, as much as I would like to hear of your plans, I am quite busy. Please see yourself out." George said. Ever since Anne's downfall, George had begun to distance himself from his father and uncle. He was polite to them yes, and he ensured that they did not see him as an enemy but every now and then, his father would grate on his nerves as all he ever seemed to want to talk about was planning how to advance further in court.

"What is wrong with you, George? You have been avoiding me and don't dare deny it!" Thomas Boleyn said as he confronted his only son.

"I am not avoiding you father, I am simply too busy to care about your plans and ambitions. In case you haven't noticed, I do have estates to run and responsibilities to the King. Seeing as all you care about are titles and the money that comes with it, someone has to ensure that the money keeps coming in so that you can play in court all you want. As your heir I simply took charge and so, if you excuse me, I must go and make sure all our properties and earning as as should be." George said. It was true, his father seemed to think that because he was the Earl of Wiltshire that the money and prestige was just there. Somehow his father failed to realize the hard work that entails in keeping up the money and the properties the owned.

Stunned, Thomas Boleyn made to leave but stopped on the door and turned, "I know you have been visiting your sister, George. But be careful, the King is still quite mad with her." and then left.

Once his door closed, George released a sigh and said, "Yes, mad indeed, madly in love with her still."

* * *

It had been two weeks since his conversation with the King and his father and as it was expected, the news of the King's marriage to his sister was found out by the whole court and George felt it was his duty to inform his sister of said news in person before their father or uncle made their way to Pembroke.

As he prepared himself while the stable boy saddled up his horse, he heard, rather than saw the King approach.

"Lord Rochford!" King Henry shouted as he made his way to where George was.

"Your Majesty" George bowed as he greeted his King.

"Are you going for a ride? I am as well, we should go together." King Henry said as he saddled up on his horse that was brought to him by his stable boy.

Sighing, George knew that the King had been avoiding court and his people, the news of his marriage to his sister was still fresh and many people were speculating what the King would do next.

"It would be my honor to accompany you, your majesty." George said as he too saddled up his horse. Once the king saw he was ready, he kicked on his horse and away they went, George following him.

* * *

As George and the King made their way away from court, George couldn't help but feel as if the King was waiting for him to speak or that the King had something to say to him.

Knowing that the King had a reason for coming with him on his ride, he decided it was better if he waited for the King to bring up what he had in mind.

Aside from the small talks the two had of the weather and of the current event at court, the King and George rode in general, awkward silence.

It wasn't until they were already half way on their journey had George noticed where they seemed to be heading.

"Your Majesty, I beg your pardon but, where are we headed to?" George asked. He had an idea on where they were headed but he wanted to know from the King himself.

"I should think it is obvious, Lord Rochford. After all, you have gone there quite some time the past months, have you not?" The King said.

George sighed, he had tried to keep his visits to his sister as discreetly and quietly as possible, it seems some people in his household still report to the king. He will have to figure out who that person is. "Your majesty.. I.." George spoke, he didn't know what to say, how to explain his visits to his sister..

"Do not bother explaining, Lord Rochford. Anne is your sister and it is your right to see your own family. I am too, I have not seen my Elizabeth in a long time." the King said, stating his intention of why he was going to Pembroke, he didn't mention that he had also wanted to see Anne and see how she has been all these months since their non-divorce. The truth was, ever since the King found out about their still valid marriage, the King has not been able to get Anne off his mind.

Ever since King Henry found out about their apparently still valid, all he had been able to think of were Anne and his daughter Elizabeth, of how he had replaced them with Jane who couldn't ever give him a child, not even a daughter as healthy as Elizabeth or as sensitive as his late daughter, Mary.

He thought of what Anne and Elizabeth's lives must have been like after leaving Whitehall and Hatfield, if they ever thought of him or if they ever missed him as much as he did them. Elizabeth, he was sure had missed him as he had not seen her since yuletide but Anne, he wondered if she still felt something for him, if she would still be willing to sign their new divorce papers or if she would find the energy to fight for a title she still apparently rightfully claimed. Then he wondered what he would feel if Anne decided to fight for her title as Queen and his rightful wife, would be be glad? Would he accept her back as his Queen? Or would he still insist that she sign the divorce papers? Henry didn't know which scenaro he prefered, but all he knew was that he could not get Anne out of his thoughts and out of his heart.

"I apologize if I offend your majesty with my question, but, what will you do when you see my sister Anne?" George asked, bringing King Henry out of his thoughts.

"I do not know George, part of me still wants nothing to do with her but there is also a part of me that yearns to see her once more, to see how she is." King Henry said as he chuckled, "Even now, Anne seems to still have a hold on me and I don't know why I cannot seem to just forget her entirely."

"Anne is quite a unique person, she has always been able to hold one's attention unlike other maidens I've ever met." George offered as a reason for the King. He knew why King Henry felt that way, as much as the King liked to think that he could hide his emotions well, he was clearly wrong, everyone knew that the King still has strong feelings for Anne, if it weren't love then it was something pretty close to it.

"That is true, Anne has been the most unique woman I've ever come across. Quite unique indeed." King Henry said as he once again got lost in his thoughts of Anne and their past.

Nothing more was said between the two traveling men until they arrived in the gates of Pembroke Castle.

George immediately informed the King that he will go ahead first so that he can inform the servants of their arrival, the truth was, George simply wanted to warn Anne and Mary of the King's intention to see Elizabeth so that they could prepare for the truth of their secret to come out because, if George were to be truly honest with himself, there was no way that the King will not find out about Alice and Christian while he was here.

* * *

Luckily for George and unluckily for King Henry, Anne had taken Elizabeth out into town for the day and would not be back until early afternoon, so with nothing to do, George offered to give King Henry a brief tour of the public rooms and the gardens of Pembroke Castle to pass the time as it was clear that King Henry intended to wait for the two ladies to return.

As they were making their way back to the Library, George noticed two women whispering and rushing about, he ignored them and followed King Henry to the library until he heard one of the women utter the word, 'Alice' and 'missing'. Deciding to see what was going on, he decided to follow them after he informed the King that he needed to see a few things for Anne while in the castle.

"I cannot believe you lost her! She's one year old, Gertrude!" said the other woman, "You best hope we find that little girl before the duchess returns or else we are in big trouble!"

"You, you mean, the duchess will let us go from her service?" said the other woman, Gertrude, "Victoria, I can't lose this job! It would be a disgrace to my family! Oh I didn't mean to turn away from little Lady Alice, I was just preparing her clothes for her bath!" Gertrude said, tears spilling from her eyes.

George decided to interfere now, "Excuse me, did you just say that you lost my niece?"

At his question, the two women immediately turned to see who had just eavesdropped in their conversation, when they saw that it was Lord Rochford, the brother of the Duchess of Pembroke, they immediately curtsied and refused to look up.

Sighing George spoke, "I don't have time for this, the King is here and I want to know, where. is. my. niece?" he said, he could not have his niece crawling around the castle where the King might see her, Alice looked exactly like Anne and despite her red hair being darker than Christian's and Elizabeth's it was not hard to tell that she along with her siblings are fathered by the King.

It was Victoria who spoke to him as it was clear Gertrude was on the verge of a breakdown, "We are looking for her, your grace, Lady Gertrude here was preparing Lady Alice's clothes for after her bath and so she placed her on the carpet where her toys were and when she turned to take the Lady Alice to have her bath, she was gone."

"I see, where have you looked? The King cannot see her until the Duchess herself decides to do so, have the other ladies help you look for her and once you find her, keep her in her room. I will keep the King busy in the library. Surely it will not be that hard to find a one year old little girl." George said, he knew Alice could be quite a handful as from what he had witnessed of the child whenever he visited and of the letters mary and Anne sent him of the twins, as little as those letters were. Alice was quite like Anne when she was a child, curious, inquisitive and cunning and despite being the youngest and the smallest, she was also the fastest and the most determined of Anne's three children.

As the two ladies left George to look for little Alice and to ask the other ladies to help them, George returned to the Library to distract the King from finding out about the missing child, hoping that everything would be fine, that the King will not notice anything amiss.

How would he notice, after all, he had no idea what was truly going on in Pembroke.

Little did George know, a certain one year old had found her way to the Library while he had left the King alone.

* * *

AN: So I got over my lost edits and I initially had a longer chapter prepared before but since Google Docs loved it so much, they took it away and made me re-write it! :(

I do think this is much better and much more concise, it's also a better chapter ending for me so that I can transition the story onto the next chapter. :)

Let me know what you guys think of this chapter! :)

xx

unamedhpauthor


	8. Alice

**Chapter 8:**

King Henry had been reading in the library for a while now, George had disappeared a while ago saying something about needing to attend to something in Anne's household-which was quite odd, if King Henry were to be honest with himself. So to pass the time while waiting for Elizabeth, Anne and now, George, King Henry made his way through the vast collection of books in the library in search of a book or two to read.

He was quite impressed with Anne's collection of books as they were all about poetry, philosophy, religion and some even about history- topics which he had always been interested in, seeing all these books just reminded Henry even more of how alike he and Anne had been. He even remembered how much they used to spend hours together discussing books on Philosophy and sometimes history and he remembered how often he and Anne would quote one another with passages from their favorite poetry books.

King Henry was in the middle of choosing which book he would prefer when he kept hearing a small thumping sound. At first he dismissed it as maybe an odd creak in the wood flooring but as time wore on, he noticed that the thumping sound came with a small giggle, a child's giggle.

Deciding to investigate on the matter, King Henry followed the sound to see where it came from.

As he reached the main reading area where a couch, a daybed and several large pillows were placed on the floor and on the window seat, he wondered where the noise was coming from as at first sight, he could see no one in the area. Deciding that it must have been his imagination, he turned back around to return to the bookshelf he was browing, he noticed a small head bouncing right behind the couch. Curious as to what a child could be doing in the library alone, he went to check if the child was okay.

Reaching the back of the couch where he saw the peculiar movement, Henry felt his heart drop at the sight of the little girl with very dark red hair that covered her face as it was unstyled.

"Hello there" King Henry said as he picked up the little girl, he guessed she was about a year old from her size, "What are you doing here all alone?" he asked, the little girl obviously did not understand him and instead smiled at him.

Henry's heart melted at the sight of the little girl's smile, she felt so familiar and yet he knew and was most certain that he had only seen this child for the first time today. Henry couldn't help but think about the fact that had Jane not been barren, they could have had their own child by now, even a little girl like this one would have been welcome but alas, life just kept throwing him off.

As he stared at the little girl, he noticed her wearing a simple gold necklace which read 'Alice'. Henry surmised that Alice must be the little girl's name as he remembered Anne had commissioned the same necklace for Elizabeth when she was an infant.

Suddenly Henry's heart felt like it fell to his stomach when he realised why the child in his arms looked so familiar to him: She was a miniature of Anne. King Henry held the child in arms length once more and noted that the child does indeed have Anne's lips, cheeks and most of all, she had Anne's eyes. He couldn't mistake those eyes for someone else, his Elizabeth has the exact same eyes as this child, They both had his Anne's eyes.

King Henry pondered on what this could mean, if he was correct in his assessment, the child would be over a year old today, which meant that either Anne had indeed been unfaithful to him or Anne had kept his daughter from him.

He honestly did not know how to feel about those two scenarios, for the first one he would be furious, Anne had cuckolded him and got away with it! But if that were true, he hated that there was a possibility that this beautiful little girl was not his. If the child were indeed his, he also knew he would feel angry for Anne to have hidden her pregnancy and their child from him. Over the past year, Henry had realised that while he craved a son more than anything, he would welcome and love any child he would ever have, legitimate or not, girl or boy.

As King Henry focused once more on the little girl in his arms-who was now touching his hair, face and his necklaces curiously- he was unaware that somewhere in the castle, Anne Boleyn had arrived.

* * *

The moment Anne entered Pembroke castle she knew something was amiss, for one, most of the ladies seemed quite stressed and afraid then she saw her brother enter also looking quite worried and fretful.

"George, what are your doing here? Is something the matter?" Anne asked as she greeted her brother with a quick hug and kiss on the cheeks.

"Sister, I assume you haven't yet heard. Apparently your marriage to the King still stands, there was a confusion with the papers you and the King signed before thanks to Cromwell but I shall discuss this with you more later, right now we have two bigger problems." George said as he led his sister into the hallway for some privacy. Mary and Lady Bryan had taken Elizabeth to her rooms to rest and to change from her traveling clothes and so the two siblings were able to talk alone.

"What do you mean? What problems? George, you are confusing me." Anne said, she had heard that the King and Jane Seymour had annulled their marriage but she was not aware that her marriage to the King was still an issue.

"Anne, the King is here with me, he insisted on riding to Pembroke with me today and I could not say no. I am so sorry." George said as he held his sister by the arm to stop her from walking.

Anne couldn't speak. It has been over a year since she last laid eyes on her beloved ex-husband and King. She didn't know how after all this time, the mention of his presence still brought out her old feelings for him.

Deciding to just deal with it head on and with the grace she had always possessed, she took a deep breath and spoke, "I see, well, where is he then? It would not do well for us to keep the King waiting as long as he has already been waiting." she said as she prepared to take the first step forward only to be stopped once more by George.

"There is another tiny issue at the moment." George said, tiny was an understatement. He along with Victoria and Gertrude had been looking for the Little Lady Alice for over an hour and they have yet to locate the little girl.

'How can a child as small as Alice get into so much trouble without even knowing it? Oh, she's Anne's daughter', George thought to himself.

"What is it now, George?" Anne said, she could not believe what was happening in her own home! The only time she left for town with Elizabeth and the King suddenly decides to show up in her home!

"Alice is missing." George said, it was best to just come out with it as Anne would be much more angrier should he or anyone dally around the issue at hand.

At hearing this, Anne suddenly felt cold. Her baby girl is missing! How could they lose such a small child in her own home! "What do you mean, _'missing'_? How could she be missing, she's a child! She should be watched by two grown adult women!" Anne said fuming. Victoria and Gertrude have some explaining to do! She could not believe she allowed herself to entrust her daughter to two such flighty girls!

"Gertrude and Victoria had gone to fix Alice's bath and change of clothes for the day and when they returned, Alice was no where to be seen. I overheard them in the courtyard looking for Alice and instructed them to ask the others to help search for the child. With the King here and Alice missing, there is a rather large chance that the King might see her and then we'll have some rather large explaining to do." George explained.

Groaning, Anne took another deep breath to try to calm herself and her thoughts on how she would murder Victoria and Gertrude for their incompetence. Of all the days they could lose sight of her daughter-not that she would ever allow such a thing to pass-, it had to be the day that the King visits! "With my luck, I would not be surprised to find Alice with Henry right now." Anne said as she told her brother to take her to where the King was, she would deal with everything else later.

* * *

True to Anne's words, she was not surprised to find King Henry with her youngest-their youngest- child, Alice. What she was surprised to see though, was that King Henry was currently stationed by the window holding on to a calm Alice as he read her a passage from a children's story book.

Anne hated to disrupt the scene before her but as she noticed Alice's unkempt hair and dirty clothes, she knew she had to get her daughter out of there to be bathed and then formally presented to her father. There was no point in hiding anymore, after all, Anne thought. King Henry was here and he had already met Alice, there was no point in hiding the truth from him any longer. She just hoped he would understand why she had never mentioned their children to him sooner.

After instructing George to bring Victoria and Gertrude to the Library, Anne made her presence known. "Your majesty." Anne said as she curtsied with her head bowed.

She did not see the King suddenly tense up at the sound of her voice.

"Lady Anne, please rise." King Henry said as he laid the book he was reading down and adjusted Alice in his arms so that he could stand up and approach Anne.

As Anne rose from her curtsy, she once again failed to notice how the King's breath got caught in his throat.

If King Henry ever doubted his feelings for Anne before, there was indeed no doubt now that he truly still has romantic feelings for his supposed ex-wife. She had filled out a bit since the last time he had laid eyes on her, her bosom was fuller and her waist, a bit wider but these only proved one thing to him: Anne had been with child and had given birth and had hidden it from him. Why?

As soon as Anne was in her full height, she dared to look at King Henry and felt the same love she had for him resurface quickly as she saw King Henry look at their daughter affectionately.

At seeing Anne and hearing her voice, Alice soon became restless and had only calmed down when King Henry reluctantly handed her over to Anne. "Alice, my sweet, I believe you caused quite a ruckus with the maids today." Anne said as she lovingly hugged her daughter and kissed her forehead. At the exact moment, George arrived with Gertrude and Victoria.

"Oh Lady Alice! You gave us quite a scare!" Gertrude said as she curtsied to the King and to Anne. "My Lady, we are so sorry, we didn't mean to lose her, we've been looking for her everywhere!" Gertrude added. Anne silenced her and instructed them to give Alice her bath and to make sure never to let something like this happen ever again. As Anne handed Alice over to Victoria, she whispered "This is not over, Come to my study immediately after you put Alice to sleep, both of you" and watched the two ladies leave with a worried expression on their faces, she turned to George and said, "George, would you be so kind as to escort those two to Alice's room? I'm afraid of what else they might end up doing with Alice."

"Of course sister" George said, he knew that Anne wanted to be alone with the King for what she was about to say. George also knew that the King had many things on his mind that he wanted to get out in the open with Anne and so leaving them to their privacy was the best for them all. "Your majesty, please excuse me once more." George said to King Henry who merely nodded. George closed the door to the Library and left.

Once they were finally alone, King Henry And Anne Boleyn did nothing but stare at each other and wonder how they were to start their long overdue conversation.

* * *

 **AN:** Short chapter but I felt like there were already a lot going on with this chapter and I felt that the confrontation and the snowball effect should take up a chapter for themselves. I don't know when I'll be finishing this story but I'm dead set on not more than 15-20 chapters! Hopefully I can end it in 15 chapters! :)

Isn't Alice and Henry's scenes cute? Seriously. You're probably wondering how one year old little tiny Alice managed to get away from her nannies in her room all the way to the library... Well.. You've watched baby's day out, right? If not, I seriously advice you to watch it! Tiny humans get up to so much trouble sometimes (and yes, I know its a movie which means the babies actions are fake, but still, its such a cute movie!)!

Sorry for the silence guys, I didn't want to publish this chapter without finishing another chapter and since I've been so busy with school lately, I haven't been able to finish the 9th chapter however, since I'm almost done with that one, I figured I could post this one early! I'm so excited to publish the next chapter but that will have to wait because I'm still a few scenes away from finishing it! Anne and Henry moments are so hard to write, I don't know if its because they have too much chemistry or because I don't know which Henry's or Anne's I should be writing! (oops, there's a clue in there somewhere of what next chapter will be all about! I mean, its really huge guys, I think this whole Author's note is one big clue already!)

Anyway, please review if you like, or you know, don't review, its really up to you but I do love hearing your reactions to this story! How am I doing so far anyway? :)

xx

unamedhpauthor

P.S. The Tudors aren't mine (Disclaimer)


	9. Ane and Henry

**Chapter 9:**

The moment George left, the change in the air between King Henry and the Lady Anne Boleyn, the Duchess of Pembroke immediately changed and soon felt electrifying. The awkwardness and tension in the air was quite thick that for a while, all King Henry and Anne Boleyn did was to stare at each other.

King Henry wanted to run to her and to wrap her in his arms, despite how things ended between them, it was clear to him now that his feelings for her never left him. However, the thought of Alice brought him to his senses and reminded him that while he might still have feelings for Anne, there was a possibility that she does not feel the same way as there is a possibility that she had been unfaithful to him sometime in their marriage and produced Alice. He did not like to think much of this scenario as he wanted so badly to believe that Anne had been loyal and faithful to him until the end and that Alice was his.

For the first time in a long while, Anne did not know how to act. How does one act towards one's ex-husband, the father of your children and King? She never thought she would ever get herself divorced from her own husband so she never thought of such a scenario but now, she wished she did for she had no clue what to do. Deciding that basic courtesy would probably be the safest and most acceptable, Anne spoke, "Would you like to sit down, your majesty?" she offered. For the conversation they were both about to have, they would surely need to sit down. They were going to be in there for quite a while.

As King Henry took Anne's offered seat, he decided that he should follow Anne's move and politely ask how she has been.

"How are you Anne?" he asked, he had been most eager to ask that question, he had not heard of her since she left as she made sure to keep to their contract. No doubt fearing that if she broke their contract, he might take it out on their daughter.

Anne looked at the King and stared at him as she pondered on his question. How had she been? Over the past year she'd been divorced, exiled and in a way, humiliated by her own husband, but she'd also been given a chance to be a mother to two wonderful, though handful children, she'd lived a very comfortable lifestyle, far more comfortable than that of a regular duchess, she'd also reconciled with her siblings. "I have been doing rather well, your majesty, thank you for asking." Anne replied as she realized that she had been doing rather well with her life. She had been able to turn her properties into very lucrative businesses, established many charitable institutions for the common people and now had a relationship with her family that she had always wanted through her siblings.

"May I ask how have you been?" Anne asked, she had heard from George little news of court but as far as she could remember, George rarely mentioned the King to her. She figured that George must have known that any news of the King on his life with Jane would hurt her very much no matter how much she tried to hide it.

King Henry merely looked at her for a long while before he spoke, "I don't know Anne. I feel like everything's a mess, like everything is slipping away from me and I do not know where or what to hold onto first…This year has been quite trying." he admitted.

In truth, Henry felt quite tired, he felt tired of court, of dealing with his scheming nobles and politicians, he was tired of not caring about what the rest of Europe were thinking about his reign as King, he was tired of not caring that he was being called a tyrant king. He just wanted to be Henry. He suddenly realized that the last time he felt truly like himself was when he was with Anne, during their courtship and the early days of their marriage. King Henry looked at Anne once more and really looked at her, he noticed the small lines forming around her eyes, he thought it was probably from smiling too much, he looked at her skin and thought she looked beautiful with her olive skin and had admired how he thought it looked as smooth as it felt, looking at Anne made him feel all the emotions he had kept hidden for so long, it was always only with Anne that he felt comfortable enough to show his emotions.

Anne didn't know what to say, she was quite surprised to find out that Henry still trusted her enough to show his true emotions in front of her as he had done so many times before. Feeling like they were on familiar territory, Anne stood from her seat and sat on the space next to King Henry's. "I'm sorry that you had a difficult year your majesty, I've always prayed to God that you gain everything you have always wanted." It was true, Anne thought, she had always prayed to God to give them another child, a son, and not only did he give her one, he gave her another daughter too, despite her divorce and heartbreak, God had been merciful and had given her a good life after her marriage ended. She had prayed that her former husband, finally found his happiness with his new life even if it was at the expense of her feelings and being.

Nothing more was spoken between the two, too afraid to break the somewhat unstable ground they found themselves in and instead found comfort in the fact that they had yet to shout and scream at each other as they had done so in the last months of their relationship as husband and wife.

"Why didn't you tell me about her?" King Henry suddenly spoke, Anne looked at him and he looked at her, "Is it because she isn't mine?"

Anne sighed and looked away from him, she knew it was time to come clean. He would probably punish her and she could only hope that he would not think to take her children from her once he finds out the truth. Anne returned her gaze to King Henry and said, "She is every bit yours as she is mine, your majesty. She is your daughter too." she admitted.

King Henry suddenly felt relieved, little Alice was his daughter, Anne had been faithful to him! "Then why did you keep her from me?" he asked, he tried his best not to let his feelings of anger and betrayal at having his own daughter hidden from him when all this time he had been craving for another child, even if it was not the son he craved and needed, he had needed another healthy child, even if it was a girl.

Taking a deep breath, Anne spoke once more, "Your majesty, I found out I was with child when I had already arrived here in Pembroke, after I had signed our divorce papers which clearly stated that I am not to contact you directly or indirectly. At the time, I was fearful not only for my life but also that I might not even be able to carry the pregnancy to term and so I decided that it would be best to not inform you of my pregnancy as I had heard that you were once again happily married and I did not wish to ruin such a happy time for you." Anne said, she knew that she needed to play with her words and explanations as while Henry seemed quite calm, she knew him better than that, she knew that his emotions were cooking up inside and she knew that one wrong word and he would explode.

Anne continued to speak once more, "I also decided that for the good of the child inside me at the time, that I would need a quiet and calm environment while the child grew inside of me, and I knew that once I informed you, there would be another set of chaos and scandal at court and I did not wish to further stress you with it." Anne paused to look at the King's expression, "I apologize if I caused you any distress by not informing you of my pregnancy, but at the time I was thinking of what was best for the child inside of me, and that was to grow in an environment where I was not distressed so easily by those around me." Anne said, referring to her scheming father and uncle.

"When she was born, why didn't you tell me after?" King Henry asked. He understood why Anne had kept her pregnancy a secret from him, but it still did not hurt any less. He had missed a year of his daughter's life and that was something he could not ever get back.

Taking another deep breath, Anne steeled her emotions once more and spoke, "I had wanted to inform you, your majesty, but I was not prepared to face the consequences of doing so as it would have broken our agreement. Also, Alice had taken after me in her features and so her paternity could have been easily questioned. I did not want to risk people naming her a bastard should you not acknowledge that she was conceived whilst we were still married. We had a hard enough time convincing people of Elizabeth's legitimacy and I could not bear it if people thought of Alice as a bastard." Anne said, it was true, people would have questioned Alice's paternity as she took after her in many ways both physically and mentally. Of course, she could not mention that Alice has an older twin brother who took after his father just as Alice took after her. She couldn't tell him that just yet. She needed to make him understand why she kept her children from him.

King Henry listened to Anne's explanation and had to concede that she does have a point, would he have listened to her and accepted the child as his? He would have been further humiliated if everyone found out that he had divorced his pregnant wife and married another who had yet to even prove she could conceive and give him a child, he would surely have been the laughing stock of Europe once more. She was right that Alice indeed looked like her, it was how he found out whose child Alice was. Surely people would have rathered believe that Anne had cuckolded him since the child looked so much like her, aside from Alice's pale skin and the tinge of redness in her dark hair, one would have wondered if she were King Henry's child indeed.

And yet, Henry could not find it in himself to not feel hurt that Anne had feared him so much that she had resorted to keeping their child from him. Had he changed that much? He had always believed he had done all eh can so that Anne would never fear him when they were still courting, but now, it seemed as if a cloud of mist were clearing up from Henry's vision and he was seeing for the first time how much damage he had caused between him and Anne.

King Henry released a deep breath and said, "I've made a mess of us, didn't I? I know we both loved each other truly and at some point, I changed. I hurt you every time you miscarried and abandoned you when you needed me the most." King Henry spoke, his words were directed to Anne but he couldn't face her, he couldn't look at the face of the woman he loved most and see the pain of betrayal he knew he would see from him bringing up their past.

Anne was dumbfounded, in all the years she had known Henry, she had never heard him say such words, words that seemed to be filled with regret. In all the conversations Anne has had in her life, this was the absolute first time she had no clue what to say.

Anne moved from her seat and sat beside King Henry, she took one of his hand in hers and placed both their hands in her lap, "Your majesty, please do not dwell on the past. It does both of us no good, only heartache." Anne said careful not to lift her head and look into his eyes. "I would never wish for you nor anyone else to be reminded of their painful past." Anne said as she turned her head away from King Henry but still not looking , it was true, she had felt her heart broken several times by Henry, first when he begun to stray soon after she had given birth to Elizabeth and then every time after that and then she felt her heart break once more when Henry abandoned her when she miscarried their first son, but Henry had not only broken her heart, but also her whole being when he once and for all abandoned and humiliated her by divorcing her and marrying Jane Seymour.

In that moment, King Henry used his other hand to lift Anne's chin up so that he could look at her face-her eyes- and the moment he did so, it was as if his heart had taken over his whole being and soon, he placed his lips onto hers.

As soon as Henry's heart soared at once again feeling Anne's lips upon his, it was over as quickly as it had started for the next thing he knew, Anne had let go of his other hand and had moved away from him, standing near the window.

Henry's heart sped, she had allowed him to kiss her, surely there was still some feelings on her part? However seeing the defeated look on Anne's face, Henry felt guilty, had he caused her more pain? should she not be happy that he still felt some romantic feelings for her as she did him? "Anne.." King Henry began to say, however Anne had cut him off.

"Why are you here, Henry? Are you not satisfied that I am alone and have kept to our deal? Why do you torment me with your words when I know that we can never be together again?" Anne asked. She could not take it anymore, yes, she still loved Henry as any wife would even if she was no longer considered as Henry's wife. "I had heard from George that Master Cranmer found an error in our divorce papers and I had assumed that you had come here to personally deliver it and witness me sign it."

It was true, on their way to the library where the King was, George had filled Anne in on the issue with their divorce contract and that apparently they were still lawfully married, Anne had assumed that King Henry wanted to personally deliver the new contract to ensure that she had signed it correctly but now, his actions toward her had confused her, "Why did you kiss me? Why would you say such words when I know you can't possibly mean them now." Anne asked.

King Henry didn't know what to say, he had come here to see Elizabeth and Anne, it was true that he had brought the new divorce papers with him but he never had the intention of having to be a witness to her sign it, effectively and officially ending their relationship as husband and wife.

Sighing, King Henry realized just how much damage he had caused in his relationship with Anne that he would be lucky if Anne ever even believes a word he says. "Anne.." King Henry says, but soon he realized, he didn't have a clue what to say to Anne, 'what do I say to someone I hurt so badly but realized that there is no one else I would be with? That I want her back and that I want us and our children to be a family again?' King Henry thought, of course, he realized that he could say just about that but he was pretty sure Anne would only react negatively to this as she had reacted to their kiss.

Anne waited for King Henry had to say, but when he said nothing more than her name, Anne shook her head and sighed, "You have no idea, your majesty, no idea at all of how much pain you've put me through the years. I've done nothing but love you with all my heart, even when you began hating me for bringing Elizabeth into this world instead of a son, even when I wept endless amounts of tears whenever I saw you with your latest mistress. I've loved you even though you desired Jane Seymour and then left me for her. But I know I cannot go on living this way, and living here in Pembroke, it has allowed to at least have a semblance of peace, a way to at least numb the pain in my heart. Why are you here, Henry?" Anne asked one more time. The truth was, she was tired, tired of loving Henry and hurting because of him at the same time, she was tired of having to remind herself that he wasn't coming back and that everything they had was now in the past.

"I want you back." King Henry blurted out.

* * *

Anne stared at Henry. How dare he say all of those things! Words that she had longed to hear over a year ago but now felt meaningless. She was disgraced in the eyes of the people, her children, her poor children would forever be tainted with the word bastard for they were born when she and Henry had been divorced, people might never believe her when she says that they were conceived while she and Henry were legally husband and wife. "Your majesty, I refused to be your mistress all those year ago because I said I would give my maidenhood only to my husband, and while I have given that to you, I still will not allow myself to be called someone's mistress, not even for you, your majesty." Anne said, it was true, she was never bothered that people accused her of being Henry's mistress or whore all those years ago, even when she had become his lawfully wedded wife because she knew for herself that she had never laid with him until they had conceived Elizabeth and married soon after, but if she allowed herself to become Henry's mistress now, then she would have proved to everyone else that they were right about her, and they were not. Anne Boleyn is no whore and never will be one no matter that they call her so in their privacy.

Confused at what Anne meant, Henry soon realized that Anne thought he was going to offer her a chance to be his mistress! "Anne, I don't want you as a mistress, I want you back as my wife. We can be a family again, you and I, Elizabeth and Alice." Henry says as he tries to approach her.

Anne steps away from her place by the window as she sees Henry move, "I was your wife once your majesty, and I have to say, while I have loved being your wife for the reason that I love you, it did not end so well for me. In fact, I do believe it nearly would have cost me my life." Anne said, angry at the thought that Henry would actually think she would want to return to a court where she was hated and slurred with such derogatory titles like whore and usurper, she was safe when Henry had protected her from court, but he had abandoned her more than once and now that she has experienced living away from court, running her own lands and people who actually cared and respected her, she realized that there is more to life than just power and ambition.

To the amazement of Anne, and even King Henry himself, he had still not lost his patience, sighing, King Henry remained where he stood and spoke, "I know Anne, I know I have many things to apologise and make up for but as George has informed you, we are still legally married, I would rather not sign the divorce papers because I know now that my heart will always belong to you."

"Enough Henry, you say that now as you said it to me before! Until when will I hold your heart this time? Until another pretty little thing comes and distracts you again? You placed other women on your bed and allowed them to ruin our marriage. I told you once that three people cannot be in a marriage, Do you remember that? Do you not understand what that meant? You may have the right to take as many mistresses as you please, your majesty but in doing so you crushed my heart and tore me apart! You left me, Henry! But I love you and only wanted for you to be happy, all the pain I had gone through during our marriage and thereafter, I suffered through it because I knew that getting rid of me was what made you happy. I do not wish to suffer through that again." Anne said, looking back at the window. "Because of your actions, my children will be tainted with questions on their legitimacy, because of you, my children's right to the throne will always be questioned and challenged." Anne said, turning around once more when she heard Henry approach her.

"I will make sure everyone will recognize Alice the same way I ensured Elizabeth's place in the line of succession. I won't have them question my daughter's legitimacy and your honor. I won't make the same mistakes again Anne, please, just give me another chance." Henry said as he held Anne's hands in his, willing her to give him the chance he so desires. He would stop taking in mistresses, he would be faithful only to Anne, if she would just give him another chance.

Anne looked at him, he looked so sincere, as sincere as he had always looked back when they were younger, when they were still so full of love and dreams of becoming man and wife and having children of their own to rule England some day. But they weren't young any more and so much has happened between them.

"Henry, For the first time in my life, I have lived my life here in Pembroke without the influence of my family. Too much has happened between us and I do not know if I can bear to be back at court again. I am not ready to subject my infant children to the harshness of court, I will never allow that to happen. It is far safer for them to remain here in Pembroke, where they are loved and cared for, where no one has ever questioned their paternity nor their legitimacy, even if they might never have the chance to rule England, at least they will have a chance to live a happy life." Anne said, unaware of her slip, it wasn't until she had finished speaking did she realize her slip.

For a while, Anne thought that King Henry had noticed her slip, however she was mistaken when Henry ignored her slip and spoke once more.

"Anne, I swear to you, I will never let anyone harm or use you. I promise to always be by your side, to never trust any words spoken against you and to honor our marriage as I should have when we first said our vows." Henry said, once again Anne found herself caught in his gaze, a gaze she knew so well as she had seen it in his eyes often enough when they were trying to get him his annulment from Katherine, the desperation to marry her that was always in his gaze. She could see it once more. If Anne had not experienced what she had over the past years, she may have given in to Henry right now.

But alas, she had changed, and while her heart remained just as in love with Henry, it was also just as broken as it had been when she left Whitehall for Pembroke.

Sensing that Anne was about to decline his request and possibly lose her forever, Henry stepped closer to her, looking into her eyes, he did what he had not done in a long time, he knelt down in front of her. "Anne, please. Give me a chance, I made the mistake of not giving you one a long time ago, please I beg you, I've lost you because of my actions, help me prove to you that I regret everything. Please, give me one more chance. One more.. please…" Henry said, Anne did not need to see the tears that were falling from Henry's eyes as she could feel them drop onto her hands that were still tightly clasped between Henry's own as he placed kisses on them, willing her to not reject him as he did her in the past.

"Your majesty, please stand up. It is unbecoming of you, please. Your majesty." Anne said, as she tried in vain once more to lift Henry up to a standing position, she was shocked to find that Henry had knelt before her, he had not done so to her before, the last people Henry had knelt down on was his father and mother and then when he was crowned King of England, but never to someone below his station. As Anne listened to the King's speech, she stilled as soon as she heard him utter 'One more chance', the words reminded her of what she was denied by the very man begging her for the same thing over a year later.

Suddenly, it was as if a dam had broken inside her and Anne could no longer contain her emotions, Anne's tears fell from her face as fast as she found herself kneeling too, in front of King Henry.

* * *

AN:

 _ **THE BOMB HAS DROPPED!**_

Here is Anne and Henry's scene! I wanted it to focus on them and not really on anything else, after everything that happened between them I felt like they should hash things over before talking about having another future with each other or if that is even a possibility for them now.

I also wanted to show a more intimate and vulnerable side of the two of them cause as from what we see in history, these are two strong willed and intelligent people and from what I saw in the show, they rarely showed their vulnerable side to each other nor talked about their feelings openly, they were either so passionately in love or fiercely trying to one up the other. I also wanted to try to show how much love and passion they felt for each other that they could show their vulnerability and emotions even though they hurt each other in the past.

I wanted to show Anne be conflicted with her feelings of wanting to be with Henry once more but terrified of the past repeating itself and Henry fearing that he would once and for all lose the love of his life after neglecting her so much.

Anyway, now that I've got this all done, I can't wait to move forward and finish this story! Sorry for the late post too, I was supposed to have it out sooner but I couldn't decide if I should add more to the ending but I realized it was perfect as it is. Well, at least for me it is!

It's quite a long chapter (over 4.5K in words, which is pretty long for me for a chapter, TBH) so I hope you guys enjoy it. :)

Please let me know if you enjoyed this chapter or any thing you want to say by posting a review! I really appreciate every little review I get even if I don't always respond! Know that I always read every one of them and sometimes I do want to reply but I feel like I'll give the whole story away if I do!

Cheers!

unamedhpauthor

PS. The Tudors are not mine. They are history.


	10. Court

**Chapter 10:**

Two days later, George and King Henry was seen arriving back in Whitehall palace. Neither the servants nor the courtiers knew what had happened during his two-day long disappearance but what they did know was that the King had gone to Pembroke with George Boleyn.

Immediately, King Henry summoned all his privy council members and one Master Thomas Cranmer to convene in the main meeting room. Once there, the members of the privy council along with Master Cranmer whispered to one another about what the King could possibly want this time and occasionally pressed Master Cranmer for answers which the latter of course, could not give for he too had no idea why the King had wanted to see them all.

When the King finally arrived, with George Boleyn in tow, he immediately sat down at the head of the table and began the meeting.

"Ah, good everyone is here, tell me, what have I missed during the time I was away?" King Henry asked, he had initially wanted to get straight to his point on was to why he had gathered them all right now but he decided to get the councilmen to inform him of the status of his kingdom before he dealt with his more personal issues.

One by one, the councilmen reported to him of their assigned responsibilities and Henry was quite proud and relieved that there had been no major issues that came up that was not easily fixed. Soon after, Master Cranmer had spoken about the finalization of his divorce from the former Queen Jane and had brought news of his grand daughter's health from Bavaria where his late daughter, the Lady Mary had lived and given birth to her daughter after marrying the Duke's nephew.

As expected, one of the councilmen piped up and said, "Your majesty, now that you are once more without a Queen and still without a male heir, might I suggest it is time that you start finding a new wife and queen? We have taken the liberty of creating a list of suitable ladies in the land and of course, all over Europe that could prove to be beneficial to the Kingdom."

Henry scoffed, "Why would I marry again when I still have a wife?" he said to his councilmen, earning him many confused and astounded looks. "Master Cranmer, please explain to these men what you have found." he said, he did not want to repeat that story over and over again, and besides, it was Cranmer that found out the truth about his marriage to Anne and therefore he should be the best one to explain it.

Nodding, Master Cranmer sighed and began his tale of how he found out about the true status of the King's marriage to Anne Boleyn. When he was finally done, the confused and astounded looks turned to confused, stunned and some men angered.

"But your majesty! surely you must correct this mistake! we must draw up new divorce papers and have both of you in the room to sign it!" said one councilmen, some of them agreeing while some remained quiet until another councilman spoke.

"Surely, your majesty, the fact that God has not granted you and the former queen any sons is proof enough that God himself does not bless the union, would it not be better to just lawfully end such union and marry another fine Princess or Lady of good stock?"

At this, Henry turned and looked at his councilmen, anger evident in his eyes, "Now listen here you, all of you! Anne is my lawful wife, even when I thought I finally had a legal wife in Jane. I have spent the last two days in Pembroke convincing my wife to return to court after I found out the truth of our marriage and I will not tolerate any more of you plotting against her! As for our union not being blessed, I have found out that Anne was with child when she left for Pembroke and had given birth to not one but two healthy children, one of which is my son."

At the King's last statement, the councilmen fell silent, including Master Cranmer, dared to speak, not even Charles Brandon, the King's closest friend who had kept silent throughout the whole meeting, had anything to say.

"What does this mean now, your majesty? Is she to return to court?" Charles Brandon, the Duke of Suffolk asked. He knew Henry had felt regret from allowing himself to break off his marriage to Anne, the last few months, King Henry vented his frustrations to Charles, he was frustrated that Jane had yet to become with child, he expressed his doubt on whether it was right of him to divorce from Anne, he had heard Henry compare Jane to Anne -and he also listened to Henry compare Anne to Jane before too- he listened every time Henry had something to say about a new mistress or lady at court which he fancied, always praising their dark hair and complexions, we wondered if Henry noticed that the women he took to becoming his mistress all looked like Anne Boleyn, he mused that King Henry probably did not notice it at all. He knew then what Henry knew now: Henry had never stopped being in love with Anne Boleyn. Charles had accepted this, after his second wife, Catherine died, he realized that he had no right at all to stop Henry from loving whomever he wanted, after all Henry allowed him to remain married to his beloved sister, the late Princess Margaret, who was he to prevent the King from loving the woman he loved?

Charles knew there was no way King Henry would ever let Anne Boleyn go once more, especially now that, if the King were to be believed, she had given him two more children, one of which, is the son Henry had craved for for so long.

King Henry looked at his oldest and most trusted friend, "Yes, she is to return to court in two days time, George shall be returning to Pembroke tonight to escort her on her journey back. I want everything prepared for her return. I will introduce my children to court and the rest of the Kingdom, and I have decided that Anne and I will be renewing our vows." King Henry said, much to the astonishment of his councilmen, they still did not know what this would mean to them and their positions, some of these men had opposed Anne Boleyn and was quite glad for her fall from grace but now that she was to return and have apparently delivered the King his long awaited heir, they knew now that she would be invincible.

"Your majesty, I beg your pardon but are you sure that the Duchess of Pembroke's infant children are of your blood? Surely we have all heard the rumors before she left." said one of the councilmen.

George immediately stood up, ready to defend his sister's honor but King Henry beat him to it. "Do you think me a fool, Smith? That I cannot tell which child I sire is mine and which are not? I have known Anne more than all of you ever could. You may have called her names like the concubine, the whore and the mistress but she was never such! She has more honor than most of the ladies here in court who was quick to give their maidenhead to me when I asked for it!" Henry said. He did not need to hide the fact that he had probably taken most of the ladies' maidenhead at court, everyone knew that fact and he never hid it from anyone. But he knew Anne never gave hers until the night of their wedding. She was a pure maiden when he took her to his bed for the first time. Henry realized what an idiot he was for leaving her even more. But it didn't matter, she had agreed to comeback, albeit many conditions but he would gladly accept those conditions so long as she would be by his side forever.

"No, your majesty. But it must be better to make sure so that their status as your children will not be questioned. Are they to be declared natural born children or true born children?" the councilman, Smith asked. He really did not like the idea of Anne Boleyn returning to court but if she were, he wanted to know what he was dealing with so that he knew how and to whom he would be allying himself with.

"The children were conceived while the King and the Duchess were known to be still legally married, and since their marriage had never been dissolved to begin with, my niece and nephew can be afforded the privilege of being known as the King's trueborn and legitimate children." George Boleyn said, he had studied law after all and while he never truly practiced it, he never forgot his lessons. It was how he had convinced Anne that her children would never be called bastards in their own right, they were as legitimate as the Princess Elizabeth.

The councilmen looked as if they did not believe him, he was after all, the youngest member of the privy council and old men often had a hard time believing words that came from the mouth of the youth. Soon the men looked at Master Cranmer, willing him to either confirm or deny what George Boleyn had just said. "The Lord Rochford is correct in his assessment of the children's status. Given that they were conceived while the King and the Duchess were still married and given that they were born despite under the belief that the King and the Duchess were divorced, the truth of the matter is, their marriage stood even when the King and the Duchess had not lived as Man and Wife." Master Cranmer confirmed to the councilmen.

* * *

When the meeting of the members of the Privy Council was over, new spread all over the court and then the common people of Anne Boleyn's return to court and the truth of her apparent-stil-standing marriage to the King of England.

Everyone at court was talking about what could happen now that the King had requested the Duchess of Pembroke to return to court. Rumours started flying off everywhere.

"I heard, the king purposely divorced the Duchess of Surrey so that he could reunite with the Duchess of Pembroke!" said one lady to another.

"I heard that the King wanted to reinstate her as Queen because she had given birth to a son!" said another.

"Is it true that the King is planning to marry her once more? how could that be, if they were never even unmarried all this time!"

"I wonder what's going to happen now? Did you hear that the King has prepared the most lavish celebration for the Duchess' arrival?"

"Do you think it will last this time?"

" The Duchess is a fool for returning to the King! He treated her so badly before!"

"The King must be mad! Why would he ever want to return to such a usurping woman? He could have me!"

"How could you say such words! The duchess has changed quite a lot, I'll have you know! She is quite loved in Pembroke and its neighboring towns!"

Thomas Howard had probably heard every rumour that was created the moment the privy council exited the meeting room after being dismissed by the King.

He could not believe it. Anne Boleyn, his niece was returning to court. Things may look up for their family once more! What's more is that apparently she had given birth to twins! More importantly, a son, the King's son.

He cursed himself for immediately disassociating himself with Anne after her fall from grace. If he had gone and visited her before he would have found out her secret and maybe he would have gotten rid of the Seymours sooner!

As he entered his destination, he was quite unnerved to see his nephew was not around. Perhaps he left to go to Pembroke already, he thought to himself. He was proven wrong when, as he turned to leave, the door opened and entered one George Boleyn.

"Ah nephew, there you are. I was afraid you'd already left before I had a chance to speak with you." Norfolk said as he saw George enter.

George, realizing that someone was in his office, was not surprised to see his uncle in there. He also did not fail to notice his usage of 'nephew' instead of his official title, Lord Rochford which he had always been called by Norfolk.

"Lord Norfolk, what can I do for you, your grace?" George asked as he headed to his desk.

"This is not a formal visit, George, call me uncle." Norfolk said, if he noticed George raise one of his eyebrows at what he said, he did not show it.

"Very well, _uncle_ , what can I do for you?" George said, emphasising on the word uncle. Truth be told, Norfolk had never been quite what the word meant. He rarely visited them when they were younger and they grew up terrified of him then when they were old enough they were used by their father and uncle for their games at court.

Sitting down, Norfolk spoke, "I want to talk about your sister, Anne. You knew, didn't you? You knew all along that she had given the King a son and you never told me, or your father?" He said, well. truly it was not a formal visit, George thought as Norfolk just went straight to the topic he wanted most. "Did you not see how important this is? How this could have helped our family gain a stronger standing at court?!" Norfolk added.

"And where were you and father when Anne was being cast aside by the King? When she had lost favour? You left her! We left her!" George said, he was tired of all the scheming and the plotting his family had done over the years. When Anne returned, everything will change. Suddenly he felt as if he could not wait to leave for Pembroke to his sister sooner.

"How dare you talk to me that way! I am your uncle, the head of the Howard family! A family you and your sisters are still a part of, despite you and your siblings deceit!" Norfolk said.

"Deceit? Deceit! You want to talk about _Deceit_ , uncle? How about when you made us believe that family is everything and that we should do everything to uphold our family's honor? that we should never turn our backs on our own blood? Yet what is it that you and father did the moment Anne lost all her power in court? When Anne was in pain as she miscarried her son? When you blamed her for bringing a girl into this world instead of a son? Did you not deceive her with the notion of protecting our own blood when you stabbed her in the back and left her when she needed us, when she needed family, the most?" George said, fuming, how dare his uncle for saying that he and his sisters had betrayed the family when it was he and his father that ruined their family with all their ambitions and power play.

George watched as Norfolk's face reddened, "You forget, dear nephew that you left here alone too! You acted the same way I and your father did! So do not think of yourself too different from us!" Norfolk said, fuming, how dare he speak so rudely to him, the Duke of Norfolk, the most powerful man in the North!

"I did, I do not deny that. But do you know what makes me different from you and father?" George said as he stepped aside from his desk and stood in front of Norfolk who was now standing too. "I regretted my actions. I acknowledged my wrong doings and asked for her forgiveness. I repented and now I have my sister's love." George said, not taking his eyes off his uncles.

"I know what you want to talk about. I will have no part in it. As for Anne, I suppose you will have to see for yourself if she will still willingly go along with your schemes." George said as he moved away from his uncle and signalled his men to open the door, "Now, if you excuse me, I must prepare for my journey back to Pembroke. Goody Day Lord Norfolk." George said, leaving a stunned but fuming Norfolk behind, but not before instructing one of the guards to escort his uncle out of his office once he has left.

* * *

That night, King Henry alone in the King's private chambers, a goblet of wine and a tray of meats and cheeses. After the meeting with the council, they had retreated to his private chambers and had stayed there.

Upon his arrival and after the council meeting had adjourned, the news of his apparent valid marriage to Anne Boleyn had spread, not only that, the news of Anne Boleyn's return had also spread all over court however, since not many were informed of the truth, a lot of rumours were now going around the courtiers and everyone else in the court, which was no surprise to Henry, really.

He thought of the time he had spent with Anne in Pembroke and all the things he had learned since, he finally had a son, a strong and healthy boy. Henry couldn't help the smile that crept up his face as he remembered the first time he'd laid eyes on the boy.

 _flashback:_

 _Once Anne and Henry had finished talking and when Henry finally got Anne to agree to return to court with him- with a few non negotiable conditions from Anne, of course- they two had spent at least another hour or two talking and catching up with one another._

 _Currently, Henry and Anne had found a comfortable spot on the chaise lounge conveniently placed near the corner window in the library and had cuddled there with Henry's arms around Anne's waist. "You have no idea how happy you've made me Anne, I cannot tell the last time I felt this way." Henry said as he watched Anne smile, "I know I still have to prove to you that I can stand by my promises to you, but I just want you to know that you have made me the happiest man alive once more."_

 _Anne smiled but looked away, sensing that she had something she wanted to say, "What is it Anne? Please, let me know what you have to say. I promise that I shall honor the truth between us this time." he said._

" _I need to tell you something, Henry, and I fear you might not forgive me." Anne said as she sat straight, looking at Henry as if assessing her next move so as to minimize the backlash of what she had to say._

" _What is it Anne?" He asked, fear creeping up, what if Alice weren't truly his? what if she had indeed been playing him?! Not trusting himself to be able to control his feelings, Henry took a deep breath and counted to three, when he was finally calm once more, he decided it would be best to not jump into any conclusion for he still had a long way to go with mending his relationship with Anne and lashing out at her without a valid reason would only be counter productive. "What is it you must tell me, sweet heart?" he asked, testing the nickname once more._

 _Henry watched as Anne contemplated on something before she stood up and faced him, "I think it would be best if I showed you." she said, offering her hand for him to take, and when he did, she led him out the door but not before saying, "Just, remember all I had been through Henry, remember everything that happened between us and why I did what I did. Just, promise me that you will let me explain."_

* * *

 _Henry watched as Anne opened opened the door, they had walked quite a long way from the library by now and his curiosity had already been peaked. Immediately he could hear the sound of a child's laughter and giggles along with some ladies cooing and making sounds-probably the source of the child's entertainment- Henry thought. He wondered why Anne had led him to the nursury, after all, he had met their youngest daughter earlier already._

 _As Anne and Henry entered the room, the ladies immediately curtsied and greeted them, Henry instructed them to rise and soon looked around the chamber. It was quite large for a nursury 'fit for a princess' he thought as a smile crept up his face. Anne had done well to provide their children with a life worthy of their status as royal children. Henry failed to see what Anne had said or where she had gone for he had seen his little Alice inside her crib playing with her dolls and toys as she giggled as threw toys out of her crib as her ladies picked it up and placed it back inside with her._

" _Hello my darling," Henry said as he approached the child who had noticed him and begun bouncing on her crib enthusiastically while she raised her arms up at him. Henry smiled at the energetic little bundle and lifted her up in his arms, reveling at the feeling the filled him as he was once again able to carry a child, his own child in his arms._

 _Henry didn't know how long he stood with Alice in his arms but soon, he heard Anne call him and soon Henry felt as if the floor had been swept from under him._

 _There in Anne's arms, was another child._

 _A child about the same size and age as Alice._

 _A child that bore his red hair._

 _A child that looked like his Elizabeth, except for the eyes and skin color._

 _A child that resembled him so much._

 _A child that was a boy._

 _A boy._

" _Henry, this is Christian, your son." Anne said as she approached him and Alice with Christian in her arms, looking at the man holding her sister whose eyes were exactly like his own._

* * *

AN: aaaaand! What a way to end this chapter huh? LOL! Sorry for the long silence guys, I was studying up for my midterms (I don't even wanna talk about it, law school officially sucks!) and I didn't have time to finish this at all so I only got about half a scene every time I had time to write.

I hope you guys liked this chapter. I wanted to show how different Henry will be after his trip to Pembroke. Why he went ahead of Anne? Because as King he could? IDK lol I needed Henry and George to head out first to settle all the legalities of the apparently valid marriage and surprise children, because ya know… they're the men and they're supposed to be the leaders.

I also added a nice little scene between George and Norfolk.. I wanted to show how George is finally showing some backbone and not just going along with his uncle and father. I'm not totally happy with how I wrote it but I can always go back and redo it once I have another idea.

Henry finally met his son! Sorry I had to do it in a flashback, but I wanted it to be a moment only for Henry to remember, to cherish and I felt that if I actually did the scene, it would take away the impact I wanted (is that the right word? maybe feeling is better?) for when Henry sees his son first because he'd be too busy confronting Anne about it…. Not to say that I won't show that too… :)

So this was a pretty long chapter for me to write.. about 10 pages (yes, that's long for me guys!) but I hope you noticed the scenes that signalled that change is about to happen! (which personally, I feel like all the scenes screamed change)

xx

unamedhpauthor


	11. Contentment

**Chapter 11:**

The journey to Whitehall was filled with silence, the only sound that could be heard was the clacking hooves of the horses and the swish of the ropes that the henchman uses to manipulate the horses outside, inside, two children were asleep in the arms of their nurses, Lady Mary sat beside her sister reading what seemed like the bible, Elizabeth was in the carriage in front of hers; as the official heir to the throne, she had her own carriage where Lady Bryan and her other ladies were with her. Anne sighed as she thought about all that had happened.

In the span of two days, her life had drastically turned once more. She had been informed by Henry that their marriage was apparently still valid and he found out about the twins, professed his love for her once more and had begged her to return by his side as his queen.

Anne smiled as she remembered how Henry had convinced her to return with him to court. She could not believe she had agreed to return to him once more. If she were honest with herself, she was terrified, the last time she was in court, she had nearly lost all her power, she had only saved herself from further humiliation and downfall when she had willingly left. How would the people react to her return?

"Anne, do not think so much, You should be resting." Mary, her sister said as Mary closed her bible and held Anne's hand. She had been watching Anne since their journey to court began. She knew her sister was thinking about what the court- the Kingdom- would think now that she was to return.

Anne sighed and held Mary's hand tighter, "Mary, am I making the right decision? Should I have agreed to return?"

It was rare for her sister to question her actions out loud, Mary knew Anne had gone through so much before leaving court that it had changed something inside Anne, she had become more wary and her fear and nerves would sometimes get the best of her now, but she knew her sister will be back to who she is once she is reassured of her decision.

"Anne, do you love his majesty?" Mary asked, to which Anne immediately nodded.

"Are you happy that Christian and Alice will finally be afforded their rightful and official status as royal children and placed in the line of succession?" she asked, to which Anne too nodded.

"I just worry, Mary. What if agreeing to return was a mistake? You know how Henry is, he blows hot, he blows cold. Who's to say he'll never turn back on his promises to me now?" Anne said, she knew that there was a chance that her return would not work out, that she might be worse off than when she had left. "I've been away for over a year and as short as that may seem, I've changed Mary. What if I am not cut out for court any more?"

"Don't be ridiculous Anne, we've been bred for court, we grew up in court and its all we've ever known." Mary said, "Do not worry to much Anne, the king knows you've changed and he knows what will happen if he breaks his word and promises to you this time. If you the way you handled him is any indication, I'd say you'd fare just fine once we're back at court and, if you for some reason have forgotten your courtly ways, then we will learn together." Mary added. She knew her sister had changed, she could see it in her demeanor, the twins and life away from court and their scheming father and uncle and other courtiers had allowed Anne to finally realize who she is outside of court, aside from being a noblewoman; she had realized that she could put her own ideas and help others in her own way and because of that, she had gathered the love and respect of the people of Pembroke and the towns close to it.

"Thank you, sister." Anne said as she took her sister's hand and squeezed it as a sign of her gratefulness that her sister was with her right now.

The two sisters smiled at one another and spoke no more, both wondering what awaits them once they arrive in Whitehall.

* * *

It was afternoon when they arrived in Whitehall Palace and Anne could hear Elizabeth's page shouting for people to make way for her carriage and then for her own.

Once their carriage had stopped, Anne let her sister step out of the carriage first followed by her, soon she and her ladies were being escorted to the audience chamber where Henry and the rest of court would no doubt be waiting for her.

Once she and her ladies were facing the door to the audience chamber, she heard someone announce her arrival 'Anne Boleyn, Queen of England and Duchess of Pembroke', she had not missed the fact that the page had used the title of 'Queen' along her name, she was sure that Henry had instructed him to do so in order to declare to everyone present that she had held on to that title even when she had gone away.

When the door finally opened, Anne and her ladies began their walk to the front where Henry would be waiting to receive her. She noticed that there were many faces around her, awaiting her return and possibly waiting to see how the King would treat her no doubt, but she only cared for one: Henry's.

Anne smiled and curtsied to Henry before speaking, "You majesty." Henry immediately approached her and helped her up before kissing both her cheeks.

"Anne, my love." Henry said as he took in her appearance and noted that while she looked a bit tired from the journey, she was still radiant. "How was your trip?" he asked.

"The journey was fine as can be when traveling with two infants." Anne said smiling as she heard one of the twins fussing about-Alice, no doubt- at being woken from her nap by the sudden movements of her nursemaid.

Turning to where the nursemaids of the twins stood carrying them, Henry immediately took Alice, who was crying at this point, from her nurse and carried her himself while he took Anne's hand in his free one, "My sweet Alice" Henry spoke, Anne did not hear much but she knew that he was speaking words of endearment to their youngest daughter in order to soothe her.

Henry had found out the hard way that the worse thing he could possibly to do Alice is to wake her up from her sleep. Alice had cried her lungs out and would not be consoled until Anne and soothed her. Anne then told him of Alice's peculiar habit of not wanting to be touched by the person who had woken her and would cry until someone else arrived.

When Alice had calmed down, Henry returned her to her nursemaid and then proceeded to carry his son, "Christian, my son." Henry said as he lifted the boy in his arms. Compared to his sister, Christian was calm and observing his new surrounding.

Whether Henry noticed or not, his courtiers seemed to stare at the two children that had accompanied Anne, for some it was a clear indication that they should once again gladly ally themselves with the Howards and the Boleyns while for others, it meant that they should now start seeking the support of the Queen and the Boleyns, when before they had ignored them and supported the Lady Mary, But now, Lady Mary is dead and with Anne blessed with two more children, it was clear to others that the King has deemed his marriage to Anne as blessed by God even if they had led to living separately under the thought that they were divorced when the truth was otherwise.

With Christian still in his arms, Henry led Anne to where their thrones were and, before sitting down, "Let it be known that today, my family is once more united and complete!" Henry said as the courtiers looked at him and bowed in understanding: Anne Boleyn is back and this time, there is no one to dispute her claim as Queen.

* * *

After their return to court, Anne's ladies had busied themselves with preparing the Queen's room and arranging her belongings while Anne and Henry together with Mary and George walked over to the nursery to see how the twins were settling and to see Elizabeth too.

Anne pointedly ignored the way the courtiers around them made way for them and bowed and curtsied, whether they were showing respect for her or for Henry, she did not know, nor did she care. Right now, her main concern was making sure that her children were settling in smoothly.

Upon their arrival in the nursery, the ladies flitting about unpacking and placing the children's things where they should be immediately stopped and curtsied to them and once the King had instructed them to rise, immediately went about their duties

Anne then noticed Lady Bryan who was overseeing some of the new ladies that were now placed in the royal nursery from Pembroke who had been initially charged with the care of Alice and Christian.

"Lady Bryan" Anne spoke, causing the Head Governess to turn around and curtsy, "Where are the children?" she asked.

"They are in their rooms, your majesties, I had them placed there while everything here is being settled." Lady Bryan said.

The Nursery had housed only one royal child for a long time and so, immediately after the arrival of the Princess Elizabeth along with the royal twins, Lady Bryan had instructed the ladies under her guidance to prepare the additional accommodations. She was quite glad that the King had seen it fit to have two cradles be brought in along with additional trunks and cabinets for the belongings of the twins, but there were still so much to do and so Lady Bryan had taken it under her responsibilities to see to it that the nursery would be equally divided amongst the three royal siblings.

Nodding, Anne and Henry immediately went to the designated room of the children while Mary and George remained with Lady Bryan.

Anne and Henry were touched by the scene that greeted them; Elizabeth was standing in front of the windows while two ladies carried each of the twins as Elizabeth carefully talked to her siblings, "You see that big pond over there Christian and Alice? We'll go there and count the fishes! There are lots and lots of them and mummy will go with us!" they heard her say as she pointed one finger toward the pond.

Henry smiled, he had not felt this happy in a long time, his precious little jewel was back and happy, he had Anne back and he had his two young children with him. As carefully as he could, he walked over signalling the ladies to keep quiet as he surprised Elizabeth by suddenly lifting her in his arms to which he delighted in her childish squeal of surprise.

"Papa!" Elizabeth said as she faced her father, "You startled me!" she said, giggling.

"Well my precious jewel, I am truly sorry for startling you." Henry said smiling, "How are you today?" he asked, he had not been able to talk to his daughter upon her arrival as the welcome ceremony had been a quick one and he, Anne along with the council and Anne's family went to a meeting that would reinstate Anne as Queen Consort once more.

"I am well papa, I am very happy that Alice and Christian are here now! I can show them the pond, and the garden and all my favorite places!" Elizabeth said, she was happy that her mama and papa were together again and she hoped that they would stay together, she was also excited that her siblings were now with her at Whitehall.

After conversing a bit more with Elizabeth, Henry took hold of Christian in his arms and talked to the child even though he knew that Christian could barely speak and were still just beginning to form words with random sounds. Henry revelled in the feeling of having a son in his arms, a healthy son, a son that was the product of him and Anne.

Henry watched as Anne carried Alice in her arms and sat beside Elizabeth, he watched as his daughters and their mother interact fondly with one another, he watched as Anne laughed at Elizabeth's ever curious questions and answer them as diligently as he could.

As Henry approached his family, he realized that this was what love and happiness felt like, and with that feeling, came contentment.

* * *

AN: Well this took a while, didn't it? I had a bit of difficulty putting this chapter into words and because I was procrastinating and studying a lot! Midterms are over and the influx of reports and papers I had to do have finally died down (at least for now) so I was able to finish this up!

Anne is officially back and while there is some uncertainty with Anne's current position, there is no doubt that she is Queen, at least in this story! I know this chapter seems random (is it?) and a bit fluffy and cheesy but you know how our dear King Henry is, he'll ignore the past if it gets him what he wants and in this story, they've decided to try to make it work once more..

I'm rambling and explaining too much aren't I? Anyway!

This is quite a short chapter but I feel that it will serve its purpose in order for the flow of the next chapters! I wonder how I will end this story? I always knew what ending I wanted but now I have a few other ideas so I am having a hard time deciding.. Oh well, I'll probably decide that when the chapter comes. :)

As I said before, I plan to make this story about no more than 15 or 20 chapters but most likely it will be 15. I have a few ideas but I'd like to hear your suggestion! :)

On a personal note, my birthday just came up (last 18) and I just realized that this was the first time I did not have any plan to celebrate it! I usually have a party with my friends (my birthday is drunk birthday- cause someone or a few someones always end up passed out in the bathroom or in a corner of the house) but I seriously didn't plan anything this year and I feel okay with that...

I can feel myself ageing just as I typed those words down guys... :p

Thanks to everyone to still stayed with this story! I would love to hear from you! :)

xx

unamedhpauthor


	12. Invitations

**Chapter 12:**

Jane felt her knees weaken, thankfully she was standing near her bed and so her ladies laid her on it as soon as they saw her finished reading her letter.

 _She_ was back.

Henry had taken _her_ back, and if her source were accurate, he'd begged _her_ to return to him.

 _She'd_ succeeded in the end.

She'd given him his heir and another daughter too.

And Jane couldn't help but think of all that she had lost and will never have.

She was alone and all she could do was weep for how her life had taken an unexpected turn.

* * *

She had been back for two weeks and Anne felt like she had travelled back in time, a time where she loved the court because everyone praised her as she was the King's sweetheart.

But now she knew better, she knew that the people around her were as fickle as the King and so she found herself not caring for their opinions about her anymore. It wasn't like she cared before and she wasn't going to start now.

She will however, not make the same mistakes she did regarding the courtiers. She will no longer show her true feelings about them. Anne realized her mistake of being arrogant last time and so now, she will be diplomatic when dealing with the people around her. She no longer cared who is her ally or who will benefit her more, so long as they can achieve her ends, she will treat them well.

Currently, Anne was walking with the King in the gardens. It felt odd to her, that the path they were taking was the same path she had taken when she had begged Henry for one more chance with Elizabeth in her arms but she chose not to say anything. Henry had been very kind and gracious and attentive toward her ever since they had reconciled and while she does still truly love him, a part of her still feels scared and wary that he might neglect and treat her the way he used to before she left.

Henry had reassured her though, that it would never happen again, and if he ever strayed from her again, she could leave him and take the children with her back to Pembroke, of course, the children would still be the rightful heirs to the throne, especially little Christian but he would let them stay with her and she would raise them as she saw fit. Anne knew that even if that would happen, she could never deny him their children, she couldn't deny her children their father. She knew how much family was important to Henry and so she could not do that to him, even if he had been the one to almost ruin their family.

"Sweet heart." Henry said, causing Anne to break away from her thoughts and looked at him.

"Yes, Henry?" Anne asked she had noticed that a few of their servants had stayed a few paces back from them. She'd also noticed that he'd led her to the maze where he once declared how much he wanted her to be recognised as his rightful Queen by introducing him to King Francis when he brought her to France with him all those years ago.

"You've been happy with me, right? This past few weeks have been a big change for the both of us but, I want to- no, I need to know that you have no regrets with us being together again." Henry asked.

Anne stared, she didn't know what to say, of course she had no regrets, but she could not discount her fears, she loved Henry so greatly that she had miscarried her previous pregnancies prior to the twins when she saw him with his mistresses for it broke her heart too much. She knew that there was a possibility that Henry could fall in love with someone else, she knew that he might find it in himself to want to take a mistress in the future. She feared losing his love, but regret? She did not regret being with him nor did she regret returning to him. She knew deep in her heart and soul that even after all the heartache, her love for Henry ran so deep that she would never be able to regret her decisions when it came to him.

"No. I don't have any regrets, Henry. I have never regretted being with you, fighting for our love. I told you once that I would only stop being unhappy if you ever stopped loving me, but never have I regretted loving you as much as I do."

At hearing Anne's answer, Henry immediately pulled her closer and placed one hand at the nape of her neck and then the other around her waist and then pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Upon finishing their kiss, King Henry continued to hold Anne's nape as he leaned and placed his forehead onto hers while both their eyes remained closed.

"My love." Henry said in a whisper. Anne remained still as Henry had yet to let go of her neck. "Marry me."

At this, Anne's eyes immediately shot open and she stared him in the eyes, "What?" she asked.

"Marry me. Anne, please do me the honour of proving my love for you once and for all, let us renew our vows, I promise to honor them and you as I should have." Henry said, Anne was too shocked to even notice that Henry had knelt before her, with a ring raised as he waited for her answer.

"yes."

* * *

The invitation to the wedding was sent to all the noblemen and noblewomen of the land, she was with her father and brother, Thomas when the invitation arrived. When it was handed to her, her father and brother immediately asked her what was wrong.

"I have received an invitation from the King." Jane said, staring at the letter, her back facing her brother and father who was currently sat in her study.

"An invitation? Back to court?" Her father asked wondering what this could mean for their family.

"Indeed. It is an invitation to his renewal of vows with The Duchess of Pembroke." Jane spoke as she handed he invitation to her brother who immediately took it and read its contents.

"How dare he! After he divorces you? He expects you to attend his wedding to _her_?!" Thomas said, she knew her brother well enough to be angry about this, not only did it hurt her, but attending such an occasion can only bring further humiliation to their family all because she could not bear a child.

"Oh brother, have you forgotten? All of England's nobility are invited. I highly doubt the King ever even gave it a thought when this invitation was sent, I am after all a Duchess." Jane said, trying to placate her brother. It was true, Henry had probably ordered the invitations to be sent out to all noblemen and women in the land without thought that she would be sent one too. It was further proof to Jane that the King had not really loved her as deeply as she loved him. He wouldn't have forgotten about her so soon.

"If you excuse me, father, brother, I am feeling rather tired and I shall like to retire to my room for a bit of rest. Stay as long as you like, you have rooms here always." Jane said as she left them to discuss what is the proper thing to do at a moment like this, weighing the pro's and con's of Jane attending the wedding or not.

She did not give them a chance to talk to her for she immediately left the room and headed to her own chamber.

When she was finally alone, she unfolded the note she had kept hidden from her father and brother and began to read it.

* * *

Anne was in the nursery surrounded by her ladies as well as the ladies in charge with the care of her children. She was currently watching them play while at the same time designing their gowns and outfits for the wedding. Anne had insisted that the children attend their renewal of vows and Henry had wholeheartedly agreed. This renewal was to serve as the reunification of their family, after all.

The seamstress had just arrived when Anne had finished the last sketch of Alice's gown and after all the formalities have been given, Anne showed her design to the seamstress who had informed her that while the design was intricate and complex, it was nothing she wouldn't be able to do and have done in time for the wedding.

Happy with the reassurance of the seamstress, she immediately settled on watching her children be measured one by one.

As Anne returned to her chambers from the nursery, she received a letter from one of her ladies.

* * *

AN: Hiii! Super belated Happy New Year everyone! I meant to get this chapter out over the holidays! I was really dead set on having chapter 11 be the final chapter, but I felt that it was getting too long and too many things were happening that I just decided to cut them up again and have maybe chapter 12 or 13 be the final chapter!

on other non-fan fiction related news, I finished my first term in law school and thank God I passed all my subjects! I would have cried had I failed one! any way! I hope you guys like this chapter, its quite short but I think its a nice chapter, a bit of a filler but it shows a little bit of how Jane is faring.

Also, I'm not quite happy with my Anne and Henry scene here, I had Anne being wary of her new relationship with Henry and then Henry proposes marriage again and then Anne says yes despite her fears, I wish I could have done it better but what I was trying to convey was that despite her fears even though Henry had promised her, and had taken measures to prove to her that he would never treat her as he did before, her love for him and her want for her family to be complete over powered her fears.  
I was just so busy with school that I couldn't properly think of a way to have that clearly written down so please forgive me for the terribly written and wasted scene. :'(

Let me know what you think? :)

PS. I still do not own and will never own the Tudors. :)

xx  
Unamedhpauthor


	13. Weddings and Closures

**Chapter 13**

The wedding was beautiful.

She couldn't think of any other word to describe it.

It was completely different from her first wedding where the people was anything but happy for her. Now there they were on the streets, shouting for God to bless her.

Right now they were back at Whitehall, celebrations for her and Henry's renewal of vows and her re-coronation-an event Henry had wanted to do as well to symbolize to the whole of Europe and to England that Anne had been his rightful Queen all along- were currently in full swing. Wine, food and gifts were sent through all the towns in the country as Henry wanted the people to celebrate their union as well.

Currently, they were sitting on their thrones as they watched the celebrations go, they had danced the first dance and a few ones after that and then Anne had danced with her brother while he danced with her sister, Mary, then they decided to sit down and had watched as the merriment went on around them. Anne had of course invited her father and her uncle but thankfully, George had informed them that while they were welcome to attend the ceremonies and the celebrations, they were not to personally interact with Anne unless she called for them. Thankfully they seemed to have listened and obeyed her for once.

Elizabeth was currently dancing with her grandfather while Alice dancing with George, or rather, George was carrying her and swaying, much to the amusement of the little princess. Christian on the other hand was content to lie on Mary's shoulder as she sat on the table reserved for Anne's family.

"Are you happy, my love?" Henry whispered as he watched Anne observe their children. He had noticed Anne had not talked to her father. He knew that Anne had not totally forgiven Thomas for the way he treated her and Mary, and for the way he discarded both of them when it seemed they were of no use to him.

Anne looked at him and smiled, "Of course, are you?" she said as she touched his cheek, Henry involuntarily leaned to her touch even more.

"Yes. I am, I am the happiest man alive." Henry said as he smiled and reached out to kiss her.

It only when they heard cheers and claps from around them that Anne and Henry ceased from their kiss as they realized that they were surrounded by their subjects who, it seemed, were happy for them.

It was then that Anne saw Thomas Seymour at the very back corner of the room. She knew that Thomas Seymour was there only because he wanted to be able to tell his sister about the celebrations, as Jane had not attended the wedding ceremony despite being invited to attend.

It amazed Anne how she felt nothing toward any of the Seymours, she'd learnt for forgive Jane, she'd rarely interacted with Sir John and Thomas Seymour and so she could not really hold a grudge against them and Edward Seymour was now far away in Scotland where he will stay until Henry calls for him to return. No, the Seymours were no longer a threat to her, in any case, their more noble titles had been stripped from them and so they would rarely be in court, it was only Jane who held a title of nobility now and Anne knew that Jane will rarely ever step foot in Whitehall again.

Anne had written Jane a few weeks before the wedding when the invitations had been sent out to all of England's nobilities, she'd informed Jane that despite their past, she would be welcome to attend the celebrations and that Henry will not take it against her should she decide to not attend. Anne also made it clear, that while their past animosity had brought them so much pain, she has since learned to understand their predicament at that time and had promised Jane that should she attend, her rooms as Duchess of Surrey and the King's former wife -though the marriage was invalid, although she didn't say it in the letter- has been prepared for her.

Anne had not expected Jane to send a response, however, a few days later, she'd received a letter from Jane. She wrote back saying that she had thought that the King might not want her presence to taint such a happy reunion, however, as a sign of peace, she would be coming to court to pay her respects to the two of them.

Anne had not expected such strength from Jane, to see her love and former husband remarried to his former wife- who was able to give him three healthy children one of which is his long awaited male heir- was no doubt in Anne's mind, a terrible blow to Jane especially as Anne had found out from her brother that Jane could never have a child of her own.

True to Jane's letter, she had arrived in Whitehall in the morning two days before the wedding and had immediately requested a private audience with Henry and Anne. It was the first time the three of them were in the same room together and to say that the tension and the awkwardness between the three were palpable, would have been an understatement.

 _Flashback:_

 _When Jane had arrived, it was quite a surprise that no one was roaming the halls of the palace, as it were, she had arrived two days before the wedding and so, she had assumed that everyone had been so busy preparing for the celebrations and were all currently in their own chambers, making sure that their best jewels and outfits and gifts were being prepared. So, when Jane had luckily arrived in the King's private study without being detected._

" _Your majesties, The Duchess of Surrey." She heard the page boy announce her._

 _Jane braced herself, it would be the first time she would see Henry after the end of their marriage and he would be with her._

" _Your majesties" Jane said, she didn't want to admit it, but it hurt to have to address the two of them in the plural form of the title when just a few months ago, she held the title along with Henry._

" _Jane." She heard Henry's voice first before she felt his arms touch her shoulder as a sign for her to rise. She didn't want to admit it, but it hurt to see him happy. Happy that he is no longer with her and that he has everything he has ever wanted. "I trust your journey was well?" he asked._

 _Jane smiled and nodded, "Yes it was, thank you for asking. How have you been, Henry?" she asked, she knew it was alright for her to use his first name when in private as he did so first._

" _I have been well, and you?" Henry asked. Clearly, Jane thought, they were all at a lost for words. How does one act, after all, when you are in a room with the very woman whom you took place just almost over a year ago, the very woman who, is to be married to the same man you love?_

" _I have been well, Surrey is such a lovely place. The people are very kind." she said. It was then that she noticed Anne walking toward her and Henry._

" _Hello Jane." she said. If Jane were honest with herself, she felt fear creep up on her once more at seeing Anne. It wasn't that she still felt intimidated by the woman, but she had known Anne was Queen, and she had been awful to Jane back then. Anne afterall, had been the only woman to capture the King's heard for the longest time. She could never have competed with her._

" _Your majesty" Jane said, as she curtsied and bowed her head to Anne._

" _Please, let us do away with the formalities, just for now." Anne said as she smiled. "I would like to apologise to you Jane. I have been cruel to you in the past and I do regret that I had let myself be clouded by anger and jealousy that I treated you harshly."_

 _Jane was speechless, she'd heard from her brother, who still had spies in court, that the Anne that returned from Pembroke was quite different from the one that left Whitehall before, but knowing it and witnessing it somehow made it even more real._

" _Of course, Anne. I also would like to apologise for any wrong I've done you." Jane said, she did not need to specify, what it was she was apologising for: she was sorry she stole her husband. Jane had admitted it to herself, she had become a home wrecker, just as she blamed and judged Anne to be one for ruining the marriage of King Henry and Queen Katherine, it seemed, to Jane, fate just loved to play with her life._

 _And with that, Anne, Henry and Jane sat down and caught up with one another. Jane had also presented her presents for them as she informed them that she would not be attending the wedding nor the celebration as she did not want to attract attention away from the two as well as it might further create rumours instead of leaving them be._

 _Jane knew that this was as far as her courage could take her, she wasn't brave like Anne who would face the world head on even if the whole world had turned on her. Jane had only wanted to show her respect to Henry and to Anne, to finally bury their painful past behind and to finally be able to move on with her life, in Surrey. But she was not strong enough to face the people who surely would judge her presence and further create rumours about and against her. Life in court was not meant for a girl like her, it never had been._

 _Anne and Henry understood Jane's point and respected her decision, however Henry also made sure to let her know that she will always be welcome in court._

After their audience with Jane, she had left for Surrey the morning before the wedding, she again tried her best to keep a low profile while in court and was able to successfully leave without much fuss.

It was, as Anne felt, the closure the three of them needed in order to start anew.

* * *

 _ **AN**_ : Chapter 13 is here! Finally! I wanted to give Anne, Henry and Jane the closure they all needed. I think that Anne and Henry needed it more than Jane mostly because they were starting a new life together again and I think that the burden of their past will just keep haunting them if they don't, as they say, "seal the coffin" (is that the right term? if its not, let me know the right one!) once and for all. You won't hear anymore from Jane after this chapter and I think Chapter 14 is the last one, because it's the epilogue! Yay! I'm finally done with this story, well, almost! :)

Also, I wanted to clarify one thing that may have been lost in translation or was not noticed by some.

Mary is dead. She got married to the Duke of Bavaria's nephew while Jane was still Queen and moved to Bavaria as well. She died in childbirth, she gave birth to a daughter, who was named by her father as Mary Katherine, in honor of her mother and grand mother. This can be seen in Chapter 1. Sorry I killed her but I didn't want to have to write too much characters! :D

Other than that, I think I'm all good!

I hope you like this chapter! :)

xx  
Unamedhpauthor


	14. Edward (Epilogue)

**Epilogue**

"Princess! Princess, please do not run!" Henry heard as he heard the pitter patter of running feet get louder. Henry smiled as he waited…. "Papa! I'm here!"

"And who are you?" he asked, smiling as he took in his daughter's appearance. Every day she grew more and more into the likeness of her mother. She was the only one of his children who took mostly after his wife.

He watched as the little girl cross her arms, scowl and huff and he thought to himself how adorable she looked, "It's me, Alice!"

"Alice? No! My alice is in Pembroke, with her brother and sister! And she is much smaller than you, my lady." Henry said as he continued to taunt his youngest daughter.

"Elizabeth, Christian and I arrived yesterday, you know that and I am bigger now because I've become a big girl! I drink my milk every night just as Lady Parr says so that I grow!" Princess Alice reasoned. Henry thought that out of all his children, Alice had inherited a peculiar mix of her parents, Anne's exotic looks, his love for sports, Anne's love for jewels and fashion, but she had also inherited both her parent's mischievousness and wit. All of this made her the most lively child they had.

"Your majesty!" Lady Parr said as she and two more ladies finally caught up with the little princess. "I apologise, for the princess' lack of protocol, she runs much too fast for a girl her age!" Lady Parr exclaimed as she tried to calm her breathing.

"See! Lady Parr knows me! It's me papa! I'm Alice!" Alice said as she ran to her father who had finally knelt down to her level and looked at her closer.

"I suppose, if Lady Parr vouches that you are my beloved Princess?" Henry asked, as he looked amusingly at Lady Parr whose young charge was looking at too, "She does! Tell him Lady Parr! Tell papa I'm Alice!"

"Well, your majesty, the princess is usually well behaved and does not run…." Lady Parr said, finding a silver lining in the situation, if she could get Alice to promise not to run again, at least for the rest of the day, then she would consider it a success. Out of all the royal children, little Alice might be the smallest, but she definitely is the most challenging to look after.

"I only ran because I wanted to see my papa, Lady Parr!" Alice said, almost on the verge of tears. "I won't run anymore, Please Lady Parr, tell my papa I'm his Alice!"

"Oh, I suppose that is understandable," Lady Parr said, feeling bad that her charge was on the verge of tears, Alice may be the most energetic but she is also the sweetest of her charges. "Your majesty, may I present to you, the Princess Alice." Lady Parr said.

"See!" Alice said, as she raised her arms so that her papa may lift her up in his arms. "I'm Alice!"

Henry lifted her up, finally happy that their charade was done so he could have his daughter in his arms. "Alice! It is you! my precious! You've grown so much!" he said as he hugged her tightly.

"I missed you papa! Have you seen Christian?" she asked, at the very moment, the doors opened and in came her twin brother. "Oh, nevermind, he's here!" she said as she asked her father to put her down so she can go be with her brother.

"Hello Papa!" said Christian bowing, as he remained by his governess side, Lady Bryan. At three years old, Christian and Alice had developed their own individual personalities and, while the two had grown up in the same residence, they were very much different from each other; where Alice was lively and mischievous, Christian was more quiet, observant and calculating. That is not to say that he isn't mischievous, Henry found that Christian is just better at hiding it than Alice.

Although it seemed to Henry that while their personalities contrast, they complemented each other well. As Alice's older twin, Christian would always be around his sister, taking care to make sure that while he and Alice always had fun, they wouldn't get into too much trouble. Alice on the other hand always knew when to make Christian smile or laugh and loosen up, as Christian had always been so serious and precocious for his age. One thing that both of them had inherited from their parents, along with Elizabeth, was their thirst for knowledge, they were curious about everything around them and were always asking questions and getting in trouble for trying to do something dangerous all because it piqued their curiosity.

"Christian, how are you my son?" Henry asked as he carried his son in his arms.

"I am fine papa. How are you?" Christian asked. Henry smiled, Christian had always been the thoughtful one, he always asked about other's well being back, he was always so polite and well mannered.

He was too young to understand that he is next in line to the the throne, but it was as if God had prepared him to be a great king, he had shown all signs of being a good ruler ever since he and Alice had learned to understand their surroundings. Henry could see it just by looking at how he treats and takes care of both his sisters and even negotiating some of his own compromises at Pembroke, as was written to him by Lady Bryan, and he is just three years old! Henry thought just knew that Christian will make a fine king some day, he would be sad to know he will never live to see that day come.

"I am well, thank you my boy." Henry said as he placed a kiss on his forehead and placed the boy down, the page announced another person, "The Princess Elizabeth, your majesty."

As his eldest daughter entered, the six year old princess looked as regal as ever. "Your majesty" she said as she gracefully curtsied and bowed her head. For as long as he could remember, Elizabeth had always loved this protocol, as it showed how much of her mother's grace she had inherited. Henry knew that because Elizabeth looked like him and his own mother, Elizabeth of York, she loved to do anything that would remind people that she was her mother's daughter too.

"My jewel." Henry said as he opened his arms for Elizabeth.

"Papa." she said as she approached him smiling.

"Let me look at you my jewel," Henry said as he held Elizabeth in arms length to see her more. At six years old, Elizabeth is quite tall for her age, her hair had turned even more red and her eyes more blue like her mother's. Elizabeth, Henry mused, like her brother, was a Tudor through and through in her appearance, except her eyes. "You've grown even more beautiful, Elizabeth." Henry said as he took in the changes in her appearance. It seemed, to Henry that his children had been bless by God with both looks and intelligence. He could not have been any prouder to have them as his children.

"Thank you papa, may we see mama now?" Elizabeth asked after her father. They had all been asked to travel from Pembroke to celebrate Elizabeth's official betrothal to the King of France's second son. After the celebrations, Elizabeth will be returning to Pembroke while Alice and Christian will be housed in Hatfield. It made her sad to think that she will be alone in Pembroke now but, her parents had decided it was time for her to have a residence of her own and what better place than her mother's own home?

"Of course, she is most excited to see you all. She's missed you very much." Henry said as he allowed Elizabeth to walk out the door first while he carried Alice and held on to Christian's hand.

* * *

"Your majesty, the King and the Prince and the Princesses are here." Mary said to her sister. It had been over two years since Anne and Henry had gotten back together and Mary has been officially reinstated as member of the Boleyn family.

Their father, had retired from court and was now residing in Hever permanently, although he does sometimes visit court. His relationship with Anne, George and Mary was still somewhat strained, but he had accepted that his children will no longer bend to his will and so he has decided to just live his life as the Queen's father. If it was any consolation, he quite loved to visit all his grand children in Pembroke.

George had now become the head of the family. He now ran most of the family's estates as well as the titles and lands the King had gifted their father and George himself. George had realized he could not live alone forever and while he still preferred men, he knew he couldn't act so brashly as he did before. He had found a companion in one Lady Anne Marc, a daughter of the English diplomat to Cleves. She had been raised there, and when her father was asked to return to England, had been placed in the Queen's household as a Lady in waiting. They are now expecting their first child.

Mary had continued to stay by Anne's side, her children Edward and Anne had been living with their cousins in Pembroke.

Mary had not wanted to remarry after her last marriage however after a chance encounter with one sir Anthony Knivert, her whole world changed once more. Mary hadn't told Anthony yet, but she suspects that she is expecting their first child together.

"Mama!" Prince Christian shouted as he saw his mother. He loved his Papa very much but Mama always had a special place in his heart.

"Christian, my love." Anne said as she smiled at her children who had immediately approached her.

"I missed you mama! Did you miss me?" Alice said as she tried to climb Anne's bed so she can sit beside her mother.

"Of course, my sweet! I've missed all of you dearly." Anne said as she took in all her children.

"Hello, my love." Henry said as he lifted all three children on Anne's bed and then kissed her on the temple of her head. "How are you today?" he asked.

"Hello, my heart. I am fine, better now that all of you are here." Anne said as she smiled and tilted her chin up so Henry may kiss her. Which he did and then he too sat on the edge of the bed.

"Mama, is that our new baby brother?" Christian said as he snuggled closer to Anne in her bed, pointing at the bundle in Anne's arms while Alice sat right beside Anne's knees and Elizabeth sat beside her little brother, also staring at the small infant in Anne's arms.

Anne smiled,"Yes, Christian. This is your new baby brother." Anne said as she moved her arms so that her children could see the newborn infant in her arms. "Children, this is Edward, your baby brother." Anne said.

Anne had given birth two days ago and her children had arrived just yesterday evening for the celebration of Elizabeth's betrothal, so she was not able to see them as she was still too tired to entertain any visitors and Dr. Linacre forbade her to be too emotional a day after her giving birth, and so, this was the first time she saw any of her children and this would be the first time they will meet their newest sibling.

Anne and Henry watched amusedly as Alice and Christian stared at the newest member of the family. Elizabeth, it seemed, was pleased to have a new sibling.

"How's he going to play with us? He's too little!" Alice asked, Lady Parr and Lady Bryan and Cat always told her, Christian and Elizabeth that when her baby brother or sister arrives, she'll have a new playmate, but her new brother is too small for her to be able to play games with! "He's like a doll!" Alice added.

Anne smiled while Henry suppressed a chuckle at Alice's observation and concern. The ladies around Anne however, were not able to suppress their own chuckles at the little princess' naivety and curiosity.

"He's too little now, Alice but he'll grow bigger soon." Elizabeth said, in a way that reminded Henry of his own mother. It seemed even as a child, Elizabeth had always possessed the wisdom and the intellect beyond her age. If he never had a male heir, he was sure Elizabeth would have made a fine Queen. "You were that small when you were born too, in fact you were smaller because mama had both you and Christian in her tummy and her tummy was too small for the two of you." she added.

"I was? How'd I get bigger?" Alice asked, as she looked at her twin brother who was now more focused on Alice and Elizabeth's conversation than his new baby brother. "And how'd we fit inside mama's tummy?" he asked.

Elizabeth huffed and rolled her eyes, "You got bigger because mama and the other ladies took care of you! and I don't know how you fit inside mama's tummy! I can't even remember being in mama's tummy!" she added.

Anne, Henry, Mary and the rest of Anne's ladies laughed and smiled at the serious conversation between the three siblings. Anne could feel her heart swell as she watched her children, who were growing up happy and healthy and smart, they were all perfect in her eyes and in Henry's too, she was sure.

"Well, we'll just have to take care of Edward too then, if a lot of people take care of him, then he'll grow bigger faster." Christian reasoned, he'd been listening to what Elizabeth said and if mama and the other ladies in Pembroke who took care of them made them grow, then if everyone took care of Edward, then he'd grow faster too, Edward thought.

Alice looked at her brother and thinking that her brother made sense, "You're right, Christian." as she crawled over to her mama's side forcing Christian to scoot a bit farther from Anne's side and said, "Don't worry, Edward, I'll take care of you so you won't be so small." as she moved forward and kissed Edward's forehead and then stared at her newest baby brother.

Henry and Anne were touched by Alice's words. Henry then carried Alice and sat her on his lap as he stayed beside Anne. "You are going to be a very good big sister, sweetheart. I'm proud of you. In fact, I'm very proud of all of you." he said.

"I'm going to be a good big sister like Elizabeth is!" she said, happy at her father's compliment. Elizabeth is a very good sister, she's always so nice and has answers to her questions!

Elizabeth smiled proudly at her sister's compliment, she loves her siblings very much, even though they were noisy and getting into trouble, she'd waited a long time for them to arrive and it even took mama leaving a long time ago before she finally had her brother and sister. She will surely miss them when she returns to Pembroke alone.

"Indeed, you will be, my love. Edward is very lucky to have all of you for his older brother and sisters." Anne said as she touched her daughter's cheek and allowed Elizabeth and Christian to snuggle on her other side. It was in this exact moment that she feels that everything she and Henry had gone through was worth it. All the pain, and the hurt, and the forgiveness, it all had to happen in order for this very moment to come true.

 _Fin._

* * *

AN: aaaaand THE END!

Hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it! (okay, there were times I didn't enjoy writing it as much, but I hope you liked it more than I liked writing it!) I don't really have a lot to say except that thank you all so much for the support and positive messages and reviews you've left for this story! Seriously, if it weren't for those, I would not have been able to finish this sooner! Thank you as well for appreciating the way I write. I feel that at times I wrote quite sloppily and I think it may have transitioned in my actual published posts, but still you stayed and continued reading my story!

I _**might**_ have another Tudor story out but I'm not so sure I'll be posting it soon, or maybe ever cause I'm just sooo busy with school right now and I'm afraid that by the time I do have the time to write, I'd have forgotten the plot in my head! :(

Again, thank you so much for your support, it means all the world to me! 3

xx  
Unamedhpauthor


End file.
